Batimentos Dissonantes
by Vovo
Summary: Tatsumi x Tsuzuki,Muraki x Tsuzuki. Ao investigar um crime brutal, Tsuzuki se vê cada vez mais envolvido com um de seus companheiros.Mas um certo doutor teima em continuar fazendo parte de sua vida. Yaoi, Lemon, pessoas morrendo, pessoas sendo torturadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Tatsumi x Tsuzuki / Muraki x Tsuzuki**

Ao investigar um crime brutal, Tsuzuki se vê cada vez mais envolvido com um de seus companheiros... Mas um certo doutor teima em continuar fazendo parte de sua vida.

Yaoi, Lemon, pessoas morrendo, pessoas sendo torturadas...

SPOILERS. Está fanfic se passa após os 13 episódios do anime e do oitavo volume do mangá (é melhor ter visto, pelo menos, o anime inteiro...). Existem várias citações de acontecimentos anteriores.

**Esta fanfiction contém: Tatsumi e Tsuzuki interagindo de uma forma bem interessante. Muraki sendo muito malvado com Tsuzuki. Muraki sendo muito malvado com as pessoas em geral. Gente morrendo, gente morta, gente morrendo de forma trágica. Gente sendo torturada. Personagens olhando para Tsuzuki de uma forma mais que amistosa. Mais personagens olhando para Tsuzuki de uma forma mais que amistosa... Personagens servindo de modelos para roupas. Personagens sem... roupas...**

**Negrito: observações do autor.**

_**Negrito e Itálico: acontecimentos anteriores ao que está se passando na história.**_

_Itálico: pensamentos do personagem._

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Por Vovô (gosto de dormir e comer, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).**

**Batimentos Dissonantes**

**Capítulo 1**

Ele soltou um alto gemido por entre seus lábios trêmulos ao sentir os dedos começarem a se mover dentro do seu corpo. O suor escorria sobre sua pele enquanto o homem que se assemelhava a um anjo praticava... atos não muito puros com ele. O rapaz de olhar violeta tentou lutar contra seus sentimentos, tentou escapar, mas ele estava preso por amarras invisíveis... que ele tinha medo de nomear. Medo de saber o que eram de verdade... Ele se contorceu e tentou fazer o outro homem parar, mas seu esforço era em vão.

- Shhhhhhh... Tsuzuki-san, não torne as coisas mais difíceis ainda... ou quer que eu machuque você...? – foi sussurrado ao ouvido do rapaz.

Tsuzuki gemia enquanto a ação causava uma sensação inebriante dentro dele.

- Ah, tão lindo... Tsuzuki-san... Seu corpo estremecendo com o meu toque, sua pele tão quente e ardendo... e os sons provocativos que você profere, fazem eu querer... – ele disse ao morder a pele do pescoço do rapaz. A cabeça de Tsuzuki estava inclinada para o lado e Muraki mordia toda a extensão daquela parte do corpo. Os dedos pálidos de sua mão esquerda acariciavam descuidadamente os fios escuros de cabelo.

Muraki deu um suspiro de contentamento ao imaginar a imagem que eles formavam. Eles estavam em uma enorme cama com lençóis brancos que se estendiam por toda a superfície. Seus corpos estavam deitados de lado e com uma proximidade indecente. As costas de Tsuzuki estavam voltadas para o tórax do médico, levemente pressionadas à pele alva.

Os movimentos de Muraki variavam de intensidade. Os dedos da mão esquerda tocavam levemente os cabelos castanhos, seus dentes pressionavam a pele do pescoço como se quisessem penetrar na carne e seus dedos da mão direita se movimentavam sensualmente dentro do corpo do shinigami.

De repente, o doutor retirou seus dedos, fez Tsuzuki se virar para ele e depois se deitar de costas para a cama. Ele olhou para o rosto ofegante e o olhar ametista que se escondia do seu. Ele encostou sua boca aos lábios do outro e falou:

- Por que está com medo de olhar para mim? Você ainda quer fugir? Não sabe, que estaremos ligados para sempre...?

Tsuzuki fechou seus olhos e sentiu as mãos de Muraki percorrerem seu corpo. Mesmo sem enxergar, ele podia sentir o olhar faminto tocando sua pele, condenando sua alma a prazeres que ele tinha medo de conhecer.

O shinigami sentiu lábios úmidos descendo sobre seu pescoço e indo até seu peito. A língua do doutor escorregou até seu abdômen e tracejou um caminho estranho sobre a pele. Ele sentiu um hálito quente alcançar uma parte muito sensível de seu corpo. Tsuzuki levantou a cabeça e olhou surpreso para Muraki entre suas pernas. O doutor olhou de volta com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Seus olhos prateados brilhavam como se iluminados por uma força sobrenatural. Ele afastou mais as pernas de Tsuzuki e lambeu a parte interna da coxa dele, subindo devagar. Com um dedo ele tracejou todo o comprimento da ereção do shinigami. Sorrindo ele colocou os dedos de volta dentro do rapaz brevemente, para logo em seguida retirá-los.

Tsuzuki experimentou uma sensação intensa e sentiu sua garganta queimar ao gritar...

O rapaz abriu os olhos e foi surpreendido por olhos verdes que olhavam assustados. Seu cabelo estava desalinhado e o suor escorria sobre seu corpo. Os lençóis estavam revirados e sua camisa estava toda aberta, deixando à mostra boa parte de seu tórax, o tecido úmido grudava na pele de suas costas. Suas faces estavam coradas e sua respiração ofegante.

Hisoka estava em cima da cama, seu corpo muito perto do outro. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas no colchão, uma de cada lado do rosto de seu amigo. Os joelhos estavam quase encostados em suas pernas.

- O que está acontecendo...? – perguntou Tsuzuki desnorteado.

- O que está acontecendo? Eu é que pergunto! Eu estava lá no meu quarto e escutei você gritando...

Tatsumi, então, entra no quarto e se depara com a cena... lançando um estranho olhar para a dupla.

Watari entra logo em seguida e olha assustado. – Oh my god! O garoto está molestando Tsuzuki!!!!

Todos olham com um olhar de reprovação para o cientista.

- Baka!! Não é nada disso!! – diz Hisoka sem se importar por estar falando desse jeito com um shinigami mais velho... (afinal, ele fazia isso com Tsuzuki com freqüência...)

- Ahh não!? – suspira Watari aliviado. – É que parecia que você tinha rasgado as roupas dele com uma força brutal e jogado ele de maneira selvagem em cima da cama, então, você subiu em cima dele e fez com que ele implorasse e fez com que ele gritasse e fez com que ele gemesse com seus movimentos cruéis e calculados, suas mãos esfregando continuamente a pele maltratada, e...

Watari continuou em seus devaneios enquanto seus movimentos acompanhavam sua narrativa, fazendo os outros shinigamis olharem assustados para ele.

- O que ele anda lendo ultimamente...? – pergunta Hisoka.

-...Eu tenho medo de perguntar... – Tsuzuki estava muito assustado...

Tatsumi estava concentrado em seus pensamentos... _Eu acho que eu poderia repensar naqueles exames psicológicos anuais nos shinigamis... Eu cancelei por achar que era um gasto desnecessário, mas..._

-... E, então, os movimentos eram cada vez mais rápidos, cada vez mais urgentes...

Ignorando o que seu colega de imaginação fértil falava, Hisoka perguntou a Tsuzuki:

- Eu... Eu realmente fiquei preocupado... Está tudo bem? – o garoto lançou um longo olhar para o seu amigo.

Tsuzuki olhou para si mesmo, o estado em que estava... Embora ele estivesse um pouco transtornado com a situação... ele estava aparentemente bem... -...Não se preocupe comigo... – ele disse bem baixinho.

-...Como eu poderia não me preocupar... – ele disse ainda mais baixo.

- Podemos ir agora. – disse Tatsumi ao tentar dar um fim na situação. – Parece que ele está muito bem... – Ele puxou Watari pelo colarinho e o arrastou para fora do quarto.

- Eu acho que também estou indo... – disse Hisoka.

- Fique tranqüilo, eu estou bem... tudo foi apenas... um sonho estranho...

Hisoka se levantou devagar e caminhou em direção à porta, parando uma última vez para ter certeza de que tudo estava bem.

_Não precisam se preocupar comigo... Eu não sei nem por que vocês ainda se importam... Sempre causando tumulto... Sempre dando trabalho para todos... Eu... eu estou cansado disso... Estou cansado de ser assim..._

x

x

x

x

x

Tatsumi andava pelos corredores vazios da hospedaria. Só havia os quatro shinigamis como hóspedes, porque o lugar não era bem visto para as outras pessoas... Diziam que se escutavam os passos dos mortos andando pela noite e poucos se aventuravam a passar uma estada lá. É claro, que isso não era um problema para o grupo... afinal... gente morta não os assustava... Por causa do boato, os preços eram bem mais em conta que outros lugares...

O shinigami não conseguia dormir... Ficara preocupado com Tsuzuki... Já era esperado que fosse difícil para ele encarar a missão que eles tinham... Tatsumi queria tanto conversar com ele... mas ainda era complicado... Por mais que eles tenham convivido juntos... era sempre difícil dizer algo que o fizesse sentir melhor... Ele tinha muito medo de piorar a situação... Na verdade, ele se sentia tão mal por não saber o que fazer... Toda vez que o via triste, ele não sabia como agir... Era como se ele ficasse paralisado... As lágrimas escorrendo por aquele rosto faziam seu coração se apertar. Era insuportável. E ainda, como conviver com a culpa de saber que ele próprio já causara muitas delas...

Mas com o garoto era diferente... Parecia que ele conseguia acalmar aquela alma perturbada... Parecia que quando eles estavam juntos, ficava tudo bem. Era o que ele mais queria, que Tsuzuki ficasse bem... Se Hisoka conseguisse que aquelas lágrimas nunca mais precisassem aparecer, ele ficaria extremamente grato... Ele não se importaria de ver os dois cada vez mais e mais próximos... Mas... Mas por que ao lembrar de como eles estavam, de como eles se falavam... Por que aquela lembrança doía tanto?

x

x

x

x

x

_**- Obrigado, doutor. – disse o rapaz meio sem jeito.**_

_**- Agora se sente melhor?**_

_**- Eu... realmente... cometi um erro muito grave...**_

_**- Não precisa se sentir culpado, há momentos em que nos desesperamos... – disse o médico tentando reconfortar o rapaz.**_

_**-... Eu não sei se fico feliz ou triste... por um lado, fico feliz por saber que ainda existe uma pessoa que se importa tanto comigo... mas... eu... eu a magoei tanto pelo que fiz... ainda nem sei como encará-la...**_

_**- Eu tenho certeza que ela vai querer vê-lo. – disse o doutor dando um sorriso e se encaminhando para a porta do quarto de hospital.**_

_**- Doutor! – o rapaz chamou a atenção do médico de volta para si. -...Mais uma vez, obrigado... – ele disse antes de olhar para a cicatriz em seu pulso direito. **_

x

x

x

x

x

Foi recebida a informação de que um terrível assassinato foi cometido. Se fosse um caso comum, não haveria necessidade de ser investigado por tantos funcionários, mas não era um caso comum...

O cadáver foi encontrado em uma velha casa abandonada, com um buraco no lugar do coração, irreconhecível e em estado de putrefação. Contrastando com a imagem horrenda, o corpo jazia em lençóis muito brancos, cercados por rosas vermelhas que estranhamente não murchavam. A polícia havia encontrado um fio de cabelo que não era branco, mas prateado e perto da vítima havia uma mensagem:

"_Em breve nos veremos de novo. Venha se encontrar comigo logo. Estarei esperando por você"._

Era o que o bilhete que estava nas mãos de Tsuzuki dizia.

Havia outro fato que o incomodava. A única parte do corpo da vítima que estava em um estado melhor de conservação era o antebraço direito, que possuía uma cicatriz antiga no pulso...

- Não se preocupe Tsuzuki-san, nós o encontraremos e ele vai pagar pelos crimes que cometeu.

Era o começo de uma manhã nublada. O céu possuía traços acinzentados por toda a sua extensão. O ar estava úmido e frio. Tsuzuki vestindo um kimono branco, sentava-se ao chão da varanda que estava cercada por um jardim antigo. As ruas da cidade mal podiam ser vistas por causa dos altos muros.

- Não é que eu não esperasse que algo como isso acontecesse... Mas... Mas mesmo assim, ainda é difícil...

- Não pense muito sobre isso. Nós iremos investigar e tudo irá se resolver. – disse Tatsumi tentando passar segurança.

O outro shinigami apertou o papel em suas mãos com força e sua expressão se modificou. – Não é só isso!!! Não é simples assim...!! Ele... Ele está matando outra vez por minha causa!! Você entende...? Entende como é sentir que mais pessoas estão morrendo porque eu existo? Somente porque eu existo... Só o simples fato de eu existir já causa o sofrimento para tantas pessoas... – Tsuzuki colocou suas mãos em seu rosto e abaixou a cabeça.

_Ah, aquilo outra vez._ Mais uma vez Tatsumi sentiu-se incapaz de... Por que sua presença não o acalmava...? Parecia piorar a situação... – Com licença... é melhor que eu me retire...

Tsuzuki se virou e viu seu amigo indo embora. -...Espere!! – ele disse em uma voz trêmula.

O homem parou, mas não olhou para trás.

- Fique comigo...

Tatsumi respirou fundo e se encaminhou até Tsuzuki, sentando-se ao seu lado. Seu braço direito envolveu os ombros do seu amigo enquanto ele passava sua mão esquerda pelos cabelos macios e levemente úmidos. Tsuzuki encostou sua cabeça no peito do outro shinigami e colocou seus braços em volta da cintura dele. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas sentindo o movimento de suas respirações e o calor do corpo um do outro. A mão esquerda de Tatsumi desceu até a nuca de Tsuzuki acariciando de leve para depois seguir até o rosto dele.

Tsuzuki levantou sua cabeça, olhou nos olhos de Tatsumi e perguntou:

- Muraki está escondendo sua presença... o que vamos fazer?

- Vamos ter que investigar muito... Iremos mais uma vez até a cena do crime... Veremos se descobrimos algo novo... Mas primeiro... Vamos tomar um bom café da manhã. Afinal, é difícil pensar de barriga vazia, não é Tsuzuki-san?

- Mas... temos tão poucas coisas para comer... –disse o rapaz choramingando.

- Ah, mas isso não é problema, vamos comprar mais e o Ju-Oh-cho vai pagar todas as nossas despesas. Afinal, este é um caso importante, porque se trata de alguém que invadiu Meifu e isso é assunto relacionado com a segurança do mundo espiritual. Eles não quiseram mandar mais gente para nos ajudar no caso para economizar dinheiro... então, a gente gasta o que não foi utilizado para pagar os funcionários em comida.

Os olhos de Tsuzuki brilharam. - Ah! Eu vou querer bolos recheados, tortas de limão, mousses de chocolate e... e podemos comprar sorvetes de pistache??

- Ah, eu acho que está muito frio para isso... - respondeu Tatsumi preocupado.

- Então... vamos pedir biscoitos amanteigados e muitos cookies!!

- Isso, isso, peça o que quiser... – disse Tatsumi dando um tímido sorriso.

x

x

x

x

x

**Eu não gostei muito do título desta fic... mas eu pensei, pensei... e não consegui outro melhor... Talvez eu mude depois. É uma pena, porque eu me importo muito com os títulos...**

**Mas mesmo assim, continuem lendo!!! E me deixem reviews!!! Podem ser críticas, mas eu gostaria de saber como eu ando escrevendo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Negrito: observações do autor.**

_**Negrito e Itálico: acontecimentos anteriores ao que está se passando na história.**_

_Itálico: pensamentos do personagem._

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Por Vovô (gosto de dormir e comer, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).**

**Batimentos Dissonantes**

**Capítulo 2**

Tsuzuki estava na porta da hospedaria com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Ah, estou me sentindo tão bem hoje!!

- Vejo que a comida faz você se esquecer de tudo... – disse Hisoka ao se referir do susto da noite anterior.

- Eu posso ficar sem dormir, mas sem comer... eu nunca agüentaria...

Tsuzuki não conseguira dormir naquela noite. Ele se revirou na cama e o sono era espantado por imagens de seu sonho... O shinigami ficara atordoado... Por que aquele médico tinha que invadir sua mente e causar-lhe tanta agitação. Depois de um tempo ele resolvera tomar um banho, talvez ele pudesse relaxar. Mas a água quente que escorria em seu corpo o fazia lembrar de outra coisa quente passando pelo seu corpo...

- Tsuzuki??

- Ah, é, sim, o que foi?!?

-...É que de repente você parou de falar e ficou parado com um olhar estranho... – disse Hisoka preocupado.

- Ah... Não é nada... Mas... e você Hisoka... Tem certeza de que você quer ir até a cena do crime? Por causa... – disse Tsuzuki tentando mudar de assunto.

-...Eu quero. Mesmo que eu seja influenciado por energias negativas que ainda estão no local... se eu... se eu puder ajudar, eu não me importo.

- Não precisa ir se isso for causar algum mal para você. – disse Tsuzuki ao colocar a mão no ombro do garoto. – Nós acharemos um jeito de encontrá-lo, mas acima de tudo, eu quero que você fique bem...

Hisoka olhou para os olhos de Tsuzuki. – Eu vou ficar bem. – _Se você ficar junto comigo eu vou ficar bem..._

Tatsumi olhava para os dois muito incomodado, mas ele tentava disfarçar.

- Então!! Vamos lá!! – apareceu Watari todo feliz correndo para a saída.

- Por que demorou tanto?? – perguntou Tatsumi.

- É que eu estava trabalhando na minha nova invenção!!! Vai ser algo que vai revolucionar o mundo!! – Sua coruja 003 batia as asas empolgada. – Por isso... Vamos depressa!! Porque eu preciso continuar meu projeto!!! – E Watari saiu correndo na frente.

x

x

x

x

x

O portão estava torto e enferrujado. As paredes de madeira estavam podres. O lugar todo cheirava à umidade e outro estranho odor... Os cômodos escuros estavam todos vazios.

- Encontraram alguma coisa? – perguntou Watari após algumas horas de busca.

- Nada de novo... – disse Tsuzuki desanimado. – E sobre quem morava neste local, descobriram algo?

- Faz algumas décadas que o lugar não é habitado. A última moradora foi uma senhora de 107 anos que morava aqui desde que nasceu. Todos os seus parentes morreram há mais de 50 anos. Seu marido morreu na guerra, sua mãe morreu quando ela era bem pequena, seu pai ficou louco, seus irmãos também morreram há muito tempo. Mas tem algo em comum em todas as mortes... – Tatsumi respirou fundo. - Todos se suicidaram...

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Mas... Mas por que alguém se suicidaria aos 107 anos? – perguntou Watari.

- Como saber... talvez ela estivesse cansada de viver... – respondeu Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki olhou para baixo.

- Kurosaki-kun, você está bem? – perguntou o cientista preocupado.

O garoto parecia cansado. – Estou... Mas não encontrei nada... Eu... – Hisoka colocou os braços em volta de si. - Eu sinto aquela presença maligna... mas não consigo saber para onde ele foi... – O shinigami olhou em volta. Todo o lugar era carregado de tristeza e agonia.

- Vamos embora. Não há mais nada aqui. – Tsuzuki disse em um tom muito sério e saiu da casa.

x

x

x

x

x

Os quatro estavam andando pelas ruas devagar.

- É, e não achamos nada mesmo... – disse Watari desanimado.

- Pelo jeito vamos ter que esperar mais informações... – disse Tatsumi.

- Ou mais mortes... – disse Tsuzuki olhando para o chão.

- Tsuzuki-san... – Tatsumi colocou uma mão no ombro do outro, que ao sentir o gesto, olhou para ele.

- O que foi?!? – perguntou Watari ao ver que Hisoka havia parado na frente de um estabelecimento e estava olhando fixo há um bom tempo.

- Eu sinto... Eu sinto uma energia aqui...

- Muraki??? – perguntou o loiro.

O garoto se arrepiou ao escutar o nome. – Não... não ele... é uma energia semelhante ao que havia na casa...

- Vamos entrar!! – disse Tsuzuki ansioso.

Por algumas horas eles buscaram informações. O lugar estava vazio. Não havia ninguém. Os shinigamis investigaram o local, mas não encontraram nada.

- O jeito é... voltar aqui depois... quando as pessoas chegarem. – disse Tatsumi.

Eles estavam em uma casa noturna. As paredes eram de tom de roxo muito forte e o piso era feito com quadrados pretos e brancos. O balcão do bar era enorme e se estendia por quase toda extensão do andar de baixo. Havia uma pista de dança em cima e um pequeno escritório nos fundos.

- Olha que divertido!! Hoje vai ter uma festa à fantasia!! – disse Watari empolgado ao olhar um cartaz colorido na parede.

Parecia que aquela noite prometia algumas surpresas.

x

x

x

x

x

Decidiram que era melhor Hisoka não ir, porque poderia não ser um local apropriado para a idade dele. Watari queria varar a noite trabalhando na sua nova invenção, mas disse que seria o encarregado de conseguir as roupas para seus companheiros.

x

x

x

x

x

Luzes fortes e coloridas se acenderam.

- Atenção, senhoras e senhores!! Eis aqui minha fantástica e fenomenal invenção!! Ainda bem, que eu já tinha uma dessas maravilhas prontas... – disse Watari falando em um microfone. - Eis a super-hiper-mega-máquina de confeccionar fantasias ultra-sônica!!

003 bate as asas contente.

Todos se perguntavam como aquilo cabia naquela sala. Era um hexágono gigante que parecia uma nave espacial. Havia várias portas e luzes coloridas por todas as paredes. Uma cortina de fumaça surge e a máquina se abre mostrando Tsuzuki... em seu novo modelito...

- EU NÃO VOU VESTIDO ASSIMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

Os olhos de Hisoka se arregalaram.

Tsuzuki tinha duas linhas de tinta colorida em cada lado do rosto, um cocar... e praticamente mais nada...

- Mas ficou tão bom em você!! É uma inspiração que eu tive nas tribos indígenas PoucasRoupas do norte, super original, não vai ter ninguém vestido assim!!

Hisoka se perguntou se aquela tribo realmente existia...

- Mas eu nem estou vestido... - disse Tsuzuki morrendo de vergonha.

Enquanto Tsuzuki e Watari discutiam, outra nuvem de fumaça surge e o compartimento do lado se abre. Tatsumi surge vestindo uma calça jeans, camisa xadrez, cinto, bota, chapéu e um laço na mão.

- Eu não vou vestido assim... – disse o shinigami muito sério.

- Pelo menos você está vestido... – disse Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi olhou para Tsuzuki e seu rosto corou.

x

x

x

x

x

Meia hora depois, Tsuzuki havia convencido Watari a colocar... uma roupa nele. O cientista ficou chateado... porque queria que as roupas deles combinassem como uma dupla... O loiro sugeriu, então, uma fantasia de vaca, cavalo ou ovelha, mas Tsuzuki ameaçou matá-lo de novo se fizesse isso... Então, mais uma vez, a cortina de fumaça reaparece e de dentro da máquina surge... a versão Brokeback Mountain do shinigami.

- Hummmmm... ficou muito bem em você!! – disse Watari dando uma bela olhada. – Mas quem sabe... se ficar um pouco mais justo... – O cientista foi para cima de Tsuzuki e começou a ajustar a roupa dele. - Mais apertado aqui... e ali...

- Pare!! Watari!! Aonde você tá tocando?!? Aí!! Aí não!!! (Será que ele aprendeu com Muraki?)

x

x

x

x

x

O lugar estava lotado. Havia tanta gente que os shinigamis precisavam esbarrar nos outros para passar. Marinheiros, bombeiros e policiais estavam por toda a parte. O calor dos corpos fazia a temperatura ficar quase insuportável e as luzes brilhantes ofuscavam a visão. Os dois se separaram e começaram a investigar o lugar.

Após não muito tempo...

- Descobriu alguma coisa? – perguntou Tatsumi.

Ao lado deles um policial pegou um bandido de camisa listrada, prendeu o rapaz com as algemas, jogou ele na parede e começou a beijá-lo.

-...Descobri que estamos em uma casa gay...

x

x

x

x

x

Já fazia horas que estavam naquele lugar.

- Está cansado?

- Um pouco. – disse Tsuzuki ao encostar a cabeça no ombro do outro. Tatsumi colocou seus braços em volta de seu companheiro e juntou seu corpo ao dele.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh que lindoooooo!!!

Os dois se viraram para ver um homem vestido todo de preto, com uma máscara, chapéu e capa. Ele abria um largo sorriso branco enquanto seu bigodinho se levantava. A roupa parecia muito fiel ao personagem... só a barriga pronunciada que denunciava uma versão um pouco menos atlética de zorro...

- Oh, por favor, fiquem a vontade!! – a voz parecia um pouco aguda demais para o físico avantajado do homem... – Vocês formam um casal tão lindo!! Acho que o mais lindo da festa!!

- Casal??? – Os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, que saudades da minha juventude... era uma época tão linda!! Quando o amor brotava em todos os cantos como se o mundo fosse um jardim florido. Eu estou muito feliz por vocês!! A propósito, eu sou o dono deste estabelecimento, eu o fundei há muitos anos atrás, uma das primeiras casas com esta temática na região! Meu nome é Elias, como podem ver, sou estrangeiro, mas adoro este país!! – falou o homem alegremente.

- Ah, mas não somos um cas... aíiiii – disse Tsuzuki ao receber um discreto beliscão.

- Muito prazer, agradecemos muito pelos elogios... – disse Tatsumi sorrindo educadamente.

- Oh, o prazer é todo meu! A presença de vocês é que encanta todo este ambiente!! Venham!! – Ele disse gesticulando para que o seguissem. – Sentem-se comigo, vocês são meus convidados... todas as despesas são por minha conta.

Os olhos de Tatsumi brilharam – É muita gentileza de sua parte – ele abriu um largo sorriso.

O homem parou um dos seus funcionários. – Traga algumas bebidas para a minha mesa.

_Ah, bebidas de graça!!_ – Vamos logo, Tatsumi!! – disse Tsuzuki ao puxá-lo e caminhar alegremente.

x

x

x

x

x

Eles ficaram conversando alegremente por um bom tempo. Conhecidos de Elias sentavam-se à mesa toda hora, para conhecer mais sobre aquele casal tão lindo e simpático.

- E faz quanto tempo que vocês se conhecem? – perguntou um rapazinho com os cabelos loiros de um tom muito claro, olhos verdes brilhantes e um rosto que parecia de criança. Ele tinha orelhas muito pontiagudas (não as dele é claro), e uma roupa que parecia que vinha de algum filme de fantasia...

Tsuzuki estava brincando com o chapéu em sua cabeça, uma hora colocando ele mais para frente, outra hora colocando mais para o lado. Seu rosto estava avermelhado e ele sorria toda hora olhando fascinado para o líquido em seu copo. – Ah!! Faz umas décad... aííiii – ele olhou assustado quando recebeu um beliscão.

Tatsumi sorriu e abraçou Tsuzuki tentando disfarçar. – Faz alguns anos quando estávamos na faculdade de Direit...

- Física nuclear!! – gritou Tsuzuki animado.

- Como?!? – perguntou Elias confuso. -...Eu não entendi...

Tatsumi respirou fundo...- na faculdade de físic...

- Teologia!! – falou Tsuzuki após mandar alguém encher seu copo.

Tatsumi deu um sorriso e chutou a perna do outro shinigami por debaixo da mesa, fazendo Tsuzuki quase derrubar o copo. – Ah ele está brincando... Nós fizemos Direito, não foi?? – ele olhou para seu companheiro com seu olhar mortal, silenciando o que o outro estava prestes a dizer.

- Olha, como eles se olham fixamente!! – o pequeno elfo deu uma cutucada em um cara de cabelos escuros muito compridos que fumava um cigarro. Ele olhou desinteressadamente por baixo de seu chapéu de bruxo.

- É incrível que ele tenha passado nos testes para ingressar na universidade... – disse Tatsumi apertando as bochechas de Tsuzuki.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu sou burro?? – perguntou Tsuzuki com cara de bravo, que pelo estado de embriaguez em que estava não surtiu um efeito muito intimidador...

- Oh, como eles são lindos!! Até quando eles brigam é tudo tão kawaii!! – disse o rapaz com cara de menino animado.

- Ah, sim!! Às vezes eu me pego olhando para eles... – disse Elias com uma cara de apaixonado.

O outro rapaz à mesa só escutava o que os outros conversavam. Havia alguma coisa estranha nele, no jeito como ficava quieto. Tatsumi não sabia por que se sentia tão incomodado... até sentir olhos azuis que não pertenciam a si olhar longamente para como Tsuzuki abria os botões de cima de sua camisa por causa da atmosfera abafada.

- Tatsumi!! O que está fazendo?? – perguntou o shinigami ao ver seu amigo abotoando sua camisa novamente. – Está calor aqui...

Tatsumi manteve Tsuzuki no lugar e colocou seu braço esquerdo possessivamente em volta dos ombros de seu companheiro. – Fique quieto. – ele disse exasperado. O outro shinigami não entendeu nada, mas estava tão bêbado que nem ligou.

Depois de um tempo Tsuzuki começou a se entreter mexendo na gola da camisa de Tatsumi que começou a sentir um calor percorrendo seu corpo, que não vinha da bebida...

- Pare com isso... – disse Tatsumi ao afastar aqueles dedos que tocavam seu pescoço. Tsuzuki olhou para os olhos de seu companheiro e colocou suas mãos em volta do rosto dele.

- Seus olhos...

-...O que têm meus olhos? – disse Tatsumi com uma voz trêmula.

- Eu nem me lembro de quando vi você sem os óculos... Não que eu não gostasse deles, mas... eu nunca podia ver seus olhos tão de perto... eles parecem o céu antes de uma tempestade...

- Oh, eles vão se beijar!! – disse o pequeno elfo animado.

Os dois shinigamis olharam em volta e viram todos da mesa olhando fixamente para eles... e mais umas pessoas que estavam passando pararam para olhar...

Tsuzuki colocou seus cotovelos em cima da mesa e apoiou seu rosto em suas mãos. – E por que ele faria isso? Por que ele iria gostar de alguém como eu...?

Ninguém entendeu nada...

Tatsumi virou o rosto de Tsuzuki devagar e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Ele beijou a boca entreaberta e sentiu um gosto doce e amargo da bebida ao lamber o lábio inferior. Tatsumi colocou seu braço esquerdo em volta da cintura do outro shinigami e o braço direito em volta dos ombros, pressionando ele contra a cadeira. Os chapéus caíram no chão. Um som abafado foi emitido da garganta de Tsuzuki ao se assustar com o movimento. Mas o que ele iria dizer ficou interrompido por causa do beijo que recebeu. Ele colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Tatsumi e respondeu ao beijo.

Todo mundo ficou derretido.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh que lindo", era escutado por todo o canto.

Os olhos do garoto loiro brilharam e ele suspirava.

Elias estava quase babando de tanto que sorria.

Só o rapaz de cabelos longos olhava com desdém.

Quando tudo terminou, eles olharam um para o outro com cara de assustados... mas não se desgrudaram... Tatsumi passou um polegar sobre os lábios de Tsuzuki e deu um selinho nele.

- Ah, é tão romântico!! Não é?? – disse o loirinho.

- Hum. – respondeu o bruxo ao acender mais um de seus cigarros.

- Ah, é mesmo!! – respondeu Elias. – Fazia tanto tempo que eu não via um casal tão bonito e apaixonado... Não que eu não veja muitos caras juntos, afinal... Olha o lugar em que estamos... Mas eu sentia falta de ver alguma coisa a mais, um sentimento a mais... Eu me lembro daqueles dois... do Kyo e o namorado dele. Eles formavam um casal tão lindo... É uma pena que eles nunca mais tenham aparecido aqui...

- O Kyo não trabalhava aqui? – perguntou o loirinho.

- É, ele chamava uma baita atenção... Mas mesmo tendo um monte de caras atrás dele, ele sempre ficava andando por aí com o seu namorado... eu achava tão bonito os dois juntos...

- Mas faz um bom tempo que eu não o vejo aqui...

- É acho que ele saiu... nunca mais o vi trabalhando aqui...

-...Como assim, ele parou de trabalhar de uma hora para outra? – perguntou Tsuzuki.

Elias pareceu pensativo. – Ohh Juuuuuuunnnn!! Vem cá!! – o homem disse gritando.

Um rapaz de cabelo azul bem liso caminhou apressado em direção à mesa. Ele era alto e bem magro. Usava umas roupas pretas coladas em seu corpo e não estava fantasiado... – O que foi Eri-san!! – ele perguntou num tom aborrecido.

- Me diz uma coisa... o que aconteceu com Kyo-kun?

- Vixiiii, o Kyo sumiu, nunca mais apareceu. A gente ligava e ligava para ele, mas nada... A gente achava que ele estava com algum problema, mas que logo ele dava notícia... mas até agora nada... A gente até contratou outro cara no lugar dele... O Kyo nem apareceu, nem reclamou por salário, nem coisa nenhuma...

- Mas que estranho...

- Mas vocês não tentaram saber o que tinha acontecido? – perguntou Tsuzuki.

- Eu tentei!! Mas eu tenho mais o que fazer... além de correr atrás de marmanjo... Ele não desgrudava daquele namorado dele, mesmo... – falou Jun decepcionado.

- Vocês não acham que para ele sumir desse jeito devia ter acontecido algo de muito sério? – perguntou Tatsumi.

Todos fizeram silêncio.

x

x

x

x

x

- Você acha que aquele rapaz... o tal de Kyo, foi a vítima? – perguntou Tsuzuki com um dos braços apoiados em Tatsumi.

- Tudo indica que sim... – disse o shinigami ao ajudar seu companheiro a caminhar pelas ruas escuras.

- O que vamos fazer?

- De manhã cedo procuraremos informações na casa do rapaz.

- Tem que ser de manhã? – perguntou Tsuzuki chateado.

- E é minha culpa que você decidiu beber? Isso é coisa que se faça no meio de uma investigação importante?

Tsuzuki cruzou os braços e retrucou:

- E por acaso é muito profissional beijar seus colegas de trabalho no meio de uma investigação importante?

Tatsumi olhou fundo para ele e empurrou o outro shinigami até fazê-lo encostar em um poste encarando-o. Suas mãos percorreram os lados do corpo de Tsuzuki provocando um gemido.

- Já que você não gostou, você não quer que eu faça isso agora, não é mesmo?

Tsuzuki olhou para os lábios do outro e se aproximou do rosto dele.

Tatsumi deu um sorriso e se afastou. Ele prosseguiu no seu caminho até a hospedaria, quando sentiu uma mão o segurar e obrigá-lo a se virar. Tsuzuki se jogou para cima do outro e colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço à sua frente. Tatsumi o beijou como se quisesse devorá-lo.

x

x

x

x

x

Eles fizeram muito silêncio para não acordar ninguém na casa. Quando a porta do quarto de Tatsumi se fechou, Tsuzuki o abraçou e jogou o chapéu de seu companheiro em algum lugar do chão, entrelaçando os dedos de uma mão nos cabelos castanhos. Ele tentou beijá-lo, mas no momento, sua mente não estava com muita noção de distância. Ele se inclinou e quase beijou a parede, seu chapéu indo ao chão. Tatsumi segurou seu amigo que estava quase caindo e se perguntou o que o outro estava tentando fazer... Tsuzuki tentou mais uma vez e conseguiu beijar o pescoço do shinigami. Tatsumi respirou fundo e os olhares dos dois se encontraram. As faces de Tsuzuki coraram e ele escondeu seu rosto pressionando-o ao peito de seu companheiro. Tatsumi passou suas mãos nas costas do seu amigo e eles ficaram um bom tempo assim, como se o momento fosse um frágil cristal que a qualquer movimento impensado pudesse se partir.

- Eh... Tsuzuki-san, o que vamos fazer agora...? – pergunta Tatsumi, sem jeito, depois de se passarem alguns minutos.

Tsuzuki fechou os olhos e não disse nada.

- Você quer ir dormir? – perguntou Tatsumi ao ouvido do outro shinigami.

Olhos cor de ametista deram uma expiada na cama de lençóis brancos, para depois olharem de volta para seu companheiro.

Tatsumi levou Tsuzuki até sua cama e os dois caíram desajeitadamente em cima do colchão. A luz de uma enorme lua de cor azulada entrava pela janela aberta e os iluminou. As finas cortinas balançaram com a suave brisa que começou a refrescar o ar da noite.

Com os olhos fechados Tsuzuki respirou o ar fresco. Dedos quentes tocam seu pescoço e escorregam pelo seu tórax coberto pela camisa e tentaram tirar o tecido que estava por dentro da calça. Ao sentir os dedos roçando em seu abdômen, Tsuzuki começou a rir.

- Ah, o que foi Tsuzuki-san... Vejo que esta região é bem sensível... – Tatsumi diz, ao abrir os botões da parte de baixo da camisa dele.

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Tsuzuki ao sentir a mão quente entrar em contato com a sua pele. Era uma sensação que ao mesmo tempo incomodava, mas também provocava um calor cada vez mais forte circular pelo seu corpo. Os dedos começaram a explorar lugares diferentes e Tsuzuki soltou um gemido baixinho.

Tatsumi começou a abrir os botões da parte de cima da camisa de seu companheiro. Tsuzuki sentiu o ar frio da noite entrar em contato com sua pele, em contraste com os lugares de seu corpo que pareciam queimar ao sentir o toque do outro shinigami. Tatsumi beijou o pescoço de Tsuzuki e foi descendo cada vez mais por aquele corpo. Depois, ele tentou abrir o cinto com uma certa dificuldade, mas conseguiu tirá-lo do seu caminho. Tatsumi abriu o botão da calça e abriu o zíper devagar.

Tsuzuki olhava tudo muito envergonhado... mas também, não fez nada para parar seu companheiro... Ele sentiu Tatsumi tentar puxar suas calças, mas ele estava encontrando grande dificuldade, porque elas estavam muito apertadas. Tsuzuki teve que ajudá-lo para que eles conseguissem tirá-las. Depois, Tatsumi retirou a última camada de roupa que ainda cobria o shinigami e ele pôde admirar o corpo do outro por inteiro.

Tsuzuki sentiu suas faces corarem mais ainda, por ser observado daquela forma. Depois de um tempo de silêncio, ele se levantou e tentou tirar a roupa de Tatsumi. Ao abrir a camisa do outro, ele quase arrancou os botões de tão cuidadoso que era. Quando a roupa foi aberta, Tsuzuki a retirou e passou suas mãos pelas costas de seu companheiro, que deu um suspiro de aprovação.

O coração de Tatsumi começou a bater mais forte quando sentiu as mãos de Tsuzuki retirarem seu cinto e abrirem sua calça. Ele quase perdeu o ar quando sentiu os dedos entrarem por dentro de sua roupa e tocarem seu membro, esfregando-o devagar.

Tatsumi olhou para os olhos violetas e viu um brilho diferente neles, uma mistura de curiosidade e admiração. Ele levantou os rosto de Tsuzuki e o fez olhar para ele.

- Eu não me responsabilizo por mim se você continuar assim... – Tatsumi falou como um aviso... Ele sentia tanto medo de perder o controle... e...

Tsuzuki olhou fundo nos olhos azuis de Tatsumi e o beijou suavemente. – Eu confio em você...

O shinigami respirou fundo e deixou que o resto de suas roupas fossem tiradas por Tsuzuki. Os dois deitaram de lado na cama virados um para o outro e Tatsumi passou sua mão esquerda sobre o rosto do seu companheiro, que fechou os olhos e retribuiu a carícia. O shinigami de olhos azuis entrelaçou sua mão direita nos fios escuros de cabelo e deslizou a outra pelas costas de Tsuzuki, que começou a beijar seu pescoço. Tatsumi foi descendo mais e mais sua mão pelo corpo do outro, até alcançarem um ponto que fez o moreno gemer. Ele pôde sentir as vibrações vindas da boca de Tsuzuki encostada em sua pele, enquanto seus dedos esfregavam a abertura do corpo do shinigami, que mordeu seu pescoço ao sentir um dedo dentro de si. Tatsumi enfiou seu dedo mais profundamente e sentiu os dentes de seu companheiro cravarem mais forte em sua pele. Ele encontrou resistência do corpo em seus braços ao tentar colocar mais um dedo dentro dele. Quase que ele parou para perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas Tsuzuki o abraçou e fez seus corpos ficarem ainda mais próximos. – Continue – ele disse.

...O shinigami continuou sua tarefa, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos. Seus corpos estavam colados e se movimentavam um contra o outro sensualmente. Suas bocas se encontraram num beijo apaixonado, antes de Tatsumi mudar suas posições. Ele colocou Tsuzuki sobre si e posicionou sua ereção na entrada do corpo do outro shinigami. Suas mãos estavam na cintura dele e o puxavam para baixo. Tsuzuki olhou nos olhos de Tatsumi e foi descendo devagar, parando repentinamente ao sentir o choque da dor se instalando em seu corpo.

- Eu acho que não consigo...

As mãos de Tatsumi desceram sobre suas coxas. – Não precisa se apressar... – ele disse, tentando se controlar.

O shinigami respirou fundo e tentou novamente forçar seu corpo contra o membro rígido. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele mordeu o lábio inferior tentando agüentar a dor.

Tatsumi não queria obrigá-o a fazer aquilo, não queria apressá-lo, mas suas mãos o puxavam cada vez mais forte para baixo.

Mesmo com toda a resistência que seu corpo fazia, Tsuzuki continuou até ser completamente preenchido.

O outro shinigami sentiu o prazer percorrer pelas suas veias ao sentir seu membro envolvido pelo corpo quente sobre o seu.

Tsuzuki esperou por um tempo para se adaptar à sensação, mas as mãos de Tatsumi pressionavam cada vez mais e mais seus quadris, tentando fazê-lo se movimentar. Tsuzuki respirou fundo novamente e levantou seu corpo lentamente, para depois descer sobre a ereção que o aguardava ansiosamente. Ele soltou mais um gemido ao sentir uma das mãos quentes de Tatsumi envolver seu órgão e esfregá-lo continuamente. Os músculos de Tsuzuki se contraiam com o movimento intenso que seu corpo fazia. Os dois se moviam rapidamente, quase desesperados pela agonia e prazer que sentiam.

Os olhos de Tatsumi percorreram o corpo de Tsuzuki. Ele sempre quis tanto aquele momento... sempre sonhou tanto com aquilo, tanto que ele queria que durasse para sempre. Ele tentou diminuir o ritmo e fazer com que eles se movimentassem mais devagar, mas seus corpos encontraram dificuldade em obedecer ao comando. Com muito esforço eles começaram a se mover lentamente. Aquela tortura fazia com que as sensações corressem mais e mais incontroláveis pelos seus corpos. A negação fazia a vontade que eles sentiam ficar cada vez mais e mais forte.

Por um longo tempo eles continuaram naquele ritmo, até que não puderam mais agüentar e se entregaram à sua paixão, perdendo todo o controle que alguma razão poderia impor. Eles não puderam mais se controlar e começaram a se movimentar em um ritmo cada vez mais forte, até que, cada um teve o seu grande momento de prazer intenso.

Tsuzuki quase desmaiou de tão exausto que estava e foi recebido pelos braços de Tatsumi que o envolveram em um terno calor.

x

x

x

x

x

**Muraki vai ter uma participação muuuuito especial no próximo capítulo.**

**Como podem ver, eu sou péssimo para nomes... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Negrito: observações do autor.**

_**Negrito e Itálico: acontecimentos anteriores ao que está se passando na história.**_

_Itálico: pensamentos do personagem._

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Por Vovô (gosto de dormir e comer, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).**

**Batimentos Dissonantes**

**Capítulo 3**

- Você sabe que não pode escapar de mim...

Tsuzuki estava preso por algum tipo de selo mágico a uma parede.

-...Embora seja bem divertido correr atrás de você... Você sabe que o quanto mais você foge... mais eu sinto vontade de possuí-lo, quanto mais você luta, mais minha paixão aumenta. – Muraki disse ao lamber seus dedos.

O shinigami tentava se desprender, mas não adiantava. Ele tentou pensar em alguma alternativa para escapar, mas o doutor se aproximou dele e o fez desviar sua atenção para si. Os dedos pálidos se moveram sobre sua face. Um polegar deslizou sobre seus lábios, enquanto a outra mão deslizava sobre seu peito. Tsuzuki tentou fazer seu corpo se afastar daquele toque, mas ele estava fortemente preso e não tinha espaço para isso. O polegar entrou pela cavidade de sua boca e começou a tocar sua língua. A outra mão desceu sobre seu corpo e, logo em seguida, ele sentiu os dedos o penetrarem forçosamente, arrancando um grito de dor de sua garganta.

- Você tem sido muito desobediente... Você tem feito coisas que eu não aprovo...

As costas dos dedos de Muraki tocaram a face do shinigami ternamente, enquanto os dedos da outra mão se retiraram de dentro do corpo.

- Sabia que eu fico louco com isso... – disse o doutor ao ouvido de Tsuzuki. – Você acha que eu não sofro com o jeito que você me trata...?

Uma risada ecoou pelo lugar, e logo em seguida o corpo do shinigami foi jogado com força contra a parede. Muraki segurou os cabelos escuros fazendo com que os fios fosse puxados cruelmente. - Eu acho que você devia sofrer um pouco também! – Ele mordeu vorazmente o pescoço de Tsuzuki, fazendo um grito de dor soar abafado. As mãos do médico esfregavam o corpo do shinigami, apertando a pele até que ela ficasse com marcas avermelhadas. As unhas que o arranhavam, rasgaram sua pele e penetraram na sua carne fazendo pequenas linhas de sangue escorrerem. A garganta de Tsuzuki queimava ao sentir seus gritos de dor ficarem presos por causa dos dentes em seu pescoço.

Depois de um tempo o doutor se afastou e disse algumas palavras que não soavam bem como palavras. Tsuzuki sentiu sua pele rasgar e sua carne ser cortada por dezenas de lâminas invisíveis. O sangue jorrou de seus ferimentos e escorreu pelo seu corpo. A dor era insuportável e se ele não estivesse fortemente preso, teria desabado no chão. Muraki encostou seus lábios na pele avermelhada, e sentiu o gosto amargo do sangue misturado ao suor.

Minutos se passaram e as feridas começaram a se fechar.

- É incrível... seu corpo... eu quero tê-lo só para mim.

Muraki se aproximou de Tsuzuki, e este percebeu que não estava mais preso ao cair desajeitadamente nos braços do médico. Os cabelos do shinigami foram acariciados suavemente, enquanto ele foi envolvido em um abraço quente. Ele tentava fugir... Mas... não conseguia, seu corpo não obedecia.

De repente, Muraki o jogou no chão, fazendo-o colidir dolorosamente contra a superfície dura. Ele tentou se levantar com esforço, mas foi forçado a ficar de joelhos. O médico se abaixou e fico atrás de Tsuzuki, suas mãos percorrendo todo o corpo de shinigami, de cima a baixo. O moreno sentiu o membro de Muraki contra seu corpo. As mãos se moveram para os quadris de Tsuzuki enquanto o órgão ereto se esfregava cada vez com mais força contra a pele do shinigami.

O corpo de Tsuzuki foi obrigado a se curvar para a frente, fazendo com que ele apoiasse seus cotovelos no chão. Suas pernas foram afastadas e ele sentiu a extremidade do pênis pressionar contra a entrada de seu corpo.

- Pare com isso!! – Tsuzuki gritou exasperado ao não conseguir fugir da situação.

O doutor deu uma risada maldosa. – Ah, Tsuzuki-san... Não diga que não quer... – o médico acariciou o membro do shinigami fazendo-o gemer. – Viu? Seu corpo está implorando por isso...

O corpo de Tsuzuki extremeceu quando ele foi penetrado sem dó, o membro entrando cada vez mais fundo sem parar, até ficar todo para dentro. A visão do shinigami se tornou turva e seus olhos se apertaram fortemente.

Muraki retirou todo o seu membro e rapidamente o colocou inteiro de volta. Ele repetiu o movimento mais algumas vezes, arrancando vários gritos de dor do shinigami.

- Ah, é tão bom estar dentro de você Tsuzuki-san... Sentir o seu corpo desse jeito... Você não sabe o tamanho do desejo que você desperta em mim...

- Pare... pare com isso... eu... não quero ouvi-lo!!! – gritou Tsuzuki juntando as poucas forças que tinha.

O doutor começou a penetrá-lo devagar e passou sua mão outra vez no órgão do shinigami, esfregando-o insistentemente até escutá-lo gemer baixinho.

- Não me diga que não gosta disso... Que não gosta de sentir alguém dentro de você, fazendo isso com você... Não me diga que sua mente nunca teve pensamentos como esses... Você é um demônio, seu corpo... ele incita o pecado, fazendo até as criaturas mais puras se jogarem em um abismo de perdição...

Tsuzuki foi segurado firmemente pelas mãos de Muraki, enquanto este começou a penetrá-lo com mais força, tanta força que ele sentia seu corpo reclamar pelo abuso, fazendo resistência contra a situação, o que fazia que aquele momento fosse ainda mais doloroso...

- É sua culpa... por me provocar desse jeito, não se esqueça disso...

O shinigami não agüentava mais, ele estava tão exausto que seu corpo não tinha mais força para resistir. Muraki continuava naquele ritmo brutal, deleitando-se com todo o prazer que sentia ao abusar daquele corpo.

Tsuzuki esperou e esperou que aquele momento angustiante terminasse, mas o tempo passava e parecia que aquilo não chegava a um fim. A dor começou a tomar conta de seu corpo, na mesma intensidade que o prazer tomava conta do corpo de Muraki.

Mas para o alívio de Tsuzuki, à medida que o tempo passava, tudo começava a ficar mais e mais distante, até que ele não pôde mais sentir nada e mergulhou em um mar de escuridão.

Quando sua mente estava se afastando para um lugar longe da razão ele sentiu uma mão deslizar pelo seu rosto.

- Tsuzuki-san... acalme-se... – disse uma voz suave.

O shinigami abriu os olhos para encontrar outros olhando preocupadamente para ele. Tsuzuki estava nos braços de Tatsumi.

- Você está bem??

Tsuzuki olhou para o outro shinigami. – Agora eu estou...

-... É que você estava tremendo... e gemendo...- os olhos azuis de Tatsumi mostraram uma emoção intensa – e... se agarrando a mim de um jeito...

Passando uma mão ternamente sobre a de seu companheiro, Tsuzuki falou:

- Está tudo bem... você está comigo...

Tatsumi colocou seu corpo sobre o do outro shinigami e o beijou ardentemente, deixando-o sem ar. O beijo foi tão intenso que Tsuzuki sentiu seus lábios queimarem. Um grande calor emanava dos corpos colados, que se moviam um contra o outro. Tatsumi afagou os cabelos escuros e começou a beijar o corpo do outro shinigami, deixando um rastro molhado por onde sua boca passava. Ele sentiu as vibrações dos gemidos de seu amante ao mover seus lábios sobre o pescoço dele. Tsuzuki colocou um braço em volta da cabeça do shinigami e o outro em volta de sues ombros, fazendo com que ficassem mais perto. Tatsumi sentiu as pernas de seu companheiro se afastarem para que ele se acomodasse entre elas. Ele segurou a parte interna das coxas com suas mãos, fazendo com que os joelhos de Tsuzuki quase se encostassem ao tórax dele. O shinigami se ajeitou à nova posição, com o coração acelerado, esperando ansiosamente pelo momento que o faria esquecer de tudo.

Os olhos azuis de Tatsumi olharam para Tsuzuki como se pedissem aprovação e ficaram espantados com a emoção que encontraram naqueles cor de violeta. Era como se eles o hipnotizassem e despertassem nele um desejo incontrolável. Sem conseguir esperar mais, Tatsumi pressionou seu órgão ereto na abertura do corpo de Tsuzuki. O shinigami gemeu alto quando sentiu seu amante entrando dentro de si, encontrando partes do seu corpo que até pouco tempo atrás nunca haviam sido exploradas.

O membro estava entrando devagar e apesar da dor, Tsuzuki queria sentir logo seu corpo ser totalmente preenchido. Ele olhou para Tatsumi e viu como os olhos de seu companheiro se fechavam e sua expressão mostrava claramente que ele estava saboreando todo o momento, aproveitando cada segundo. Tsuzuki colocou suas mãos no corpo de Tatsumi, tentando trazê-lo mais para perto de si, tentando fazer com que ele se apressasse. Os olhos azuis se abriram e uma expressão indescritível surgiu dentro deles. Tsuzuki olhou para ele, implorando para que continuasse. Tatsumi pareceu ignorar o pedido silencioso por um momento, até que em um só movimento ele colocou o resto de seu membro dentro do corpo quente, arrancando quase um grito de dor e de felicidade. Ele começou a se mover mais rápido e Tsuzuki começou a segurar os lençóis firmemente com suas mãos, mas aquilo não servia muito de apoio e o seu corpo estava sendo arrastado para cima e para baixo, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro de exasperação. Seus dentes mordiam seus lábios inferiores e seu peito arfava com a dificuldade de respirar e a dor que circulava por suas veias. Era como se fosse um doce castigo que ele impunha ao seu corpo.

A sensação que percorria por Tatsumi era tão viciante que ele queria cada vez mais e mais. Ele segurou as coxas de seu companheiro com mais força e deslocou um pouco sua posição, fazendo com que a penetração fosse mais profunda e mais intensa. Aquilo despertou um fogo dentro do peito de Tsuzuki, que o fez gemer sem parar. O ritmo se acelerou mais ainda e os dois não conseguiam pensar em mais nada que não fosse o prazer e se entregaram à sensação avassaladora. Embora, eles estivessem quase esgotados, o movimento se tornava cada vez mais forte, mais abrasador.

Quando Tatsumi sentiu que era tudo intenso demais para ele agüentar, ele proferiu algumas palavras de satisfação ao despejar seu sêmen dentro do corpo de Tsuzuki.

Sua respiração ficou descontrolada por mais alguns instantes, até ele conseguir recuperar seu fôlego novamente. Ele olhou para o rosto de Tsuzuki e viu um leve sorriso nos lábios do shinigami. Tatsumi retirou seu membro de dentro do corpo do seu amante, provocando um murmúrio de desaprovação de seu companheiro. Ele deu um beijo na testa dele e depois beijou levemente a boca entreaberta de Tsuzuki, que mordeu e sugou seus lábios inferiores.

Tatsumi, então, se afastou um pouco do outro shinigami e encaminhou sua boca pelo corpo abaixo do seu, até se aproximar do órgão ainda ereto. Sem muito aviso, ele lambeu levemente a glande, sugando-a logo em seguida. Tsuzuki sentiu seu coração se acelerar novamente ao sentir seu membro ser cada vez mais envolvido pela boca úmida e quente. Ele tentou jogar o seu corpo mais para cima, mas Tatsumi o estava segurando firmemente. Tsuzuki sentiu-se desapontado ao sentir a boca se afastar de si.

- Tatsumi... – ele olhou para seu companheiro implorando para que continuasse.

Finalmente atendendo a vontade de seu amante ele lambeu a ereção da base até a ponta e repetiu continuamente o gesto. Apesar de Tsuzuki estar adorando a sensação, ele ainda queria mais... Tatsumi voltou a colocar o membro em sua boca e o sugou com bastante força, arrancando mais gemidos de seu companheiro. Não precisou ele repetir o gesto muitas vezes, para que ele sentisse o corpo de Tsuzuki estremecer embaixo de si, alertando-o para o que estava por vir. O líquido escorreu pelo corpo de Tsuzuki, enquanto este se entregava à sensação delirante. Tatsumi passou sua língua pela pele molhada de sêmen e começou a lamber o que encontrava pela frente. Quando ele terminou, percebeu que Tsuzuki já havia se entregado a um profundo sono.

x

x

x

x

x

- Aí, minha cabeça dói... – disse Tsuzuki ao entrar na cozinha. Seu cabelo estava molhado e todo desalinhado, ele tinha um par de olheiras e suas roupas estavam um pouco fora do lugar...

Os outros três shinigamis estavam sentados à mesa comendo e olharam assustados para seu amigo.

- Deve ter sido uma noite e tanto... – disse Watari.

Tsuzuki olhou para Tatsumi e suas faces se tingiram de um leve avermelhado.

- Ajudaria se esse baka não bebesse tanto... – disse Hisoka ao dar um gole em seu chá. **(Eu não sei se ele gosta de chá... ele não odiava?).**

- Mas não foi só a bebida que me deixou assim!! – respondeu Tsuzuki revoltado.

- E o que mais foi, então? – perguntou Watari curioso.

Tsuzuki ficou mais envergonhado... – Foi... Foi... o trabalho árduo, também...

O shinigami não sabia se se matava **(ok... só expressão mesmo... eles já estão...)** ou matava seus amigos quando os três começaram a rir.

x

x

x

x

x

- Então, onde começaremos a investigar? – perguntou Hisoka.

Os quatro estavam reunidos em um pequeno, mas aconchegante cômodo. Toda a mobília e decoração davam um ar de lugar antigo, mas mesmo assim, o ambiente criava uma atmosfera agradável.

Todos escutaram o que os dois shinigamis descobriram na noite passada, mas é claro que eles deixaram de contar certos detalhes...

- Á princípio vamos procurar informações na casa do rapaz. – disse Tatsumi.

Watari que estava localizando o lugar em seu laptop se vira para os outros. – Mas, podíamos procurar alguma coisa na agência de modelos dele primeiro, fica bem perto daqui.

x

x

x

x

x

Tsuzuki entrou pelas portas automáticas da agência e se encaminhou à mesa de recepção. Os outros shinigamis estavam em suas formas espirituais.

- Oi! – ele disse sorrindo. – Eu... eu queria saber umas informaçõ...

- Ahhh você quer ser modelo?! – disse a moça interrompendo ele.

-...Não... olha, eu...

Algumas outras moças baixinhas olharam para ele e começaram a sorrir umas para as outras. Uma delas caminhou em direção dele alegremente.

- Venha comigo! – disse a mocinha arrastando o shinigami para uma sala.

x

x

x

x

x

- Qual sua idade? – perguntou a moça que não podia ter mais que um metro e meio. Ela tinha um ar bem meigo e sorria feito uma criança feliz o tempo todo.

- Ah, eu tenho mais de noventa... ahhhhhhhhh!!! – ele gritou ao receber um cutucão de três shinigamis.

- O quê...?? Eu não entendi... – disse a moça, meio assustada.

- Olha, eu tenho 26... eu acho que estou meio velho para esse tipo de coisa...

- Mas você parece mais novo!! – disse ela sorrindo.

- É porque desde os 18 que eu... – ele colocou os braços em volta de si e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo uma forte pancada.

-...Você está bem?? – perguntou a moça, preocupada.

-...Sim... estou...- disse Tsuzuki ao se recuperar da dor...

De repente, entra na sala um homem de cabelos grisalhos e muito alto, seguido de mais três pessoas que tentavam acalmá-lo.

- COMO ASSIM??? A gente já mandou tantas opções ótimas e eles não aprovaram?!?

- É que eles disseram que queriam alguém diferente, alguém com uma característica incomum... e que não fosse tão conhecido... – disse um homem baixinho, calvo e com óculos bem pequenos que quase escorregavam de seu rosto.

- Já falaram do...

- Já, senhor. – falou um homem com o cabelo preto cheio de gel.

- E do...

- Também. – disse um rapaz fanho com um corte de cabelo assimétrico.

- Mas temos dezenas de modelos, como vocês não acharam um que servisse???

- A gente bem que tentou...

- Mas é inacreditável... – o homem exasperado se dirigiu à maquina de café próxima a mesa de Tsuzuki e bebeu todo o conteúdo do copinho num só gole. Ele pegou mais um copo e começou a beber mais devagar quando reparou em um par de olhos violetas olhando para ele.

x

x

x

x

x

**Ok, eu não entendo de agências de modelo... Só fui a um desfile de modas, mas tenho uma noção do que acontece em uma sessão de fotos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Negrito: observações do autor.**

_**Negrito e Itálico: acontecimentos anteriores ao que está se passando na história.**_

_Itálico: pensamentos do personagem._

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Por Vovô (gosto de dormir e comer, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).**

**Batimentos Dissonantes**

**Capítulo 4**

O estúdio estava cheio de gente correndo de um lado para o outro em volta do paredão branco.

- Por que a gente está aqui?!? Isto foge totalmente do propósito do nosso trabalho!!! – disse Tatsumi revoltado.

- Mas foi ele quem quis aceitar o convite, a culpa é dele. – disse Hisoka calmamente.

- Não foi bem assim... eles praticamente o obrigaram... eu vi o olhar frio e mortal que aquele homem lançou para o Tsuzuki-san quando ele ia recusar... Impressionante... ele ganhou do seu olhar Tatsumi-san... – disse Watari recebendo logo em seguida um olhar frio e assustador de seu companheiro. -...Mas... Mas... – disse o cientista tremendo –...Pense que ele pode ganhar um bom dinheiro com isso...

A expressão de Tatsumi se modificou drasticamente. - Então, vamos permanecer aqui para que ele possa fazer um bom trabalho.

Um homem de cabelos escuros que estavam presos por um elástico entrou alegremente no estúdio. Parecia que ele não fazia a barba há alguns dias e usava uma roupa meio larga. A sua barriga se pronunciava para frente e para os lados, incrivelmente contrariando a lei da gravidade. – Então!! Onde está meu anjo!!! – disse ele com uma voz estridente.

Depois de alguns segundos Tsuzuki aparece descalço, vestindo uma calça branca bem justa, com tiras de um tecido acetinado dando voltas pela parte de cima, onde ficam as coxas. Ele usava um sobretudo coberto por pêlos brancos bem macios e uma gravata prateada que encostava suavemente em sua pele. **(ok... talvez eu tenha mau gosto, mas o pior é que eu pesquisei umas fotos de desfiles de moda... de qualquer forma, pensem que ele ficaria bem com qualquer coisa...)**

- Você está lindoooooooooooooo!!!

Todos olharam para o shinigami e ele ficou corado.

- Você parece um anjo que veio do céu para nos guiar para o paraíso!! – disse ele empolgado. – Eu bem que queria morrer agora e ser levado por você!! E não precisava ser para o paraíso, podia ser para qualquer lugar!!!

Uma veia começou a saltar na testa de Tatsumi. _Espera que EU vou matar você e enviar para o inferno..._

- Onde está meu outro anjinho?? – perguntou o fotógrafo.

Um rapaz com cabelos que pareciam ouro entrou no estúdio. Ele tinha uns olhos que eram uma mistura de verde com castanho e uma expressão triste no rosto. Caminhava lentamente com uma camisa branca bem fina e cheia de desenhos bordados, os botões da parte de cima e das mangas estavam abertos. Ele vestia uma calça branca que brilhava com a luz e estava descalço como Tsuzuki.

- Venha logo!! – disse o fotógrafo ao puxar o rapaz, para perto do shinigami. – Masami, eu quero que você conheça John Johnny.

- Vocês não acham que o Tsuzuki-san escolheu um nome meio... diferente... – perguntou Watari aos seus colegas.

- Olá!! –disse Tsuzuki.

- Oi... – disse Masami desanimado.

- Que cara é essa, Masami!! Eu não quero que você apareça assim nas fotos!! Agora, os dois, vão para lá – disse o fotógrafo ao apontar para uma espécie de cama branca coberta de plumas.

Os dois olharam para a cama e não se mexeram.

- Vamos!!! Deitem-se!!

Eles foram, meio relutantes, mas se deitaram.

- Não, John Johnny. Vire-se para a câmera. Isso, deite-se, mas fique com a parte de cima do corpo levantada, apoiando em seus cotovelos. Masami, coloque uma perna entre as dele. Isso. Agora segure a gravata dele como se estivesse puxando ele para si. Ficou lindo!! Agora, coloque a mão esquerda por dentro da roupa dele...

- O QUÊ!!! – gritou Tsuzuki envergonhado.

-SILÊNCIOOOOOOO. Você faz o que eu mando!!!

Masami olhou para ele e deu um suspiro de cansaço. – Olha, não é como se eu fosse abusar de você...

O shinigami olhou para o rapaz que era pelo menos 10 cm menor que ele. – É que... eu...

- Relaxe... você se acostuma.

- Se você diz...

Tsuzuki sentiu os dedos tocarem a sua pele e respirou fundo.

- Perfeito!! – disse o fotógrafo empolgado. – Agora, olhem um para o outro como se estivessem apaixonados e...

...e um forte estrondo foi escutado por todos no estúdio. Algumas luzes foram derrubadas de repente. Por forças invisíveis...

x

x

x

x

x

- Nossa, que demora!! – disse um rapaz encostado em uma parede. Ele usava roupas bem justas e tinha o cabelo escuro caindo nos olhos. - Já é quase madrugada!!

- É... – respondeu Masami.

- Mas que desânimo é esse!! – disse o amigo.

- É... que eu... – o rapaz fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o outro lado. – Olha... esquece...

- Como assim!! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu!! Você não confia em mim?? A gente já se conhece há tanto tempo!!

Masami respirou fundo. – Tudo bem... talvez seja melhor eu contar para alguém... senão... senão eu acho que não vou agüentar... – ele fechou os olhos e depois de um longo instante, abriu-os lentamente. - Lembra do...

- Ah!! – exclamou o colega ao entender sobre o que o rapaz estava falando. - Ah... as coisas não vão indo bem...??

- Ele não quer mais saber de mim... – disse Masami entristecido.

- Como assim?? Você não disse que estavam felizes e tal??

- É... mas, eu não sei... desde aquele dia... ele não fala mais comigo, não responde as minhas ligações, não me procura...

- Mas o que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram?? – perguntou o rapaz curioso.

- NÃO! Mas... mas...eu não sei, foi estranho...

- Fala o que aconteceu!!

Masami respirou fundo.

x

x

x

x

x

Todos estavam em volta de Tsuzuki fazendo elogios. Ele nem sabia como agradecer...

Watari e Hisoka haviam sumido.

- Vamos embora. – disse Tatsumi irritado com as pessoas ao redor de Tsuzuki.

- Já vou!! Só preciso me despedir do Masami!! – Mas ele só conseguiu ver o garoto ao longe, quase saindo do estúdio. Tsuzuki, então, acenou para ele e o loirinho se virou. Após fazer um gesto de despedida, o rapaz fixou seu olhar em um ponto e sua expressão se modificou. Ele olhou assustado para a direção de Tatsumi, se virou rapidamente e foi embora depressa.

De repente, Watari aparece e se aproxima deles.

- O que aconteceu com você e o garoto, vocês sumiram!! – perguntou Tatsumi.

- Ahh, não é o que você está pensando!! – disse Watari se defendendo.

- O quê!!! Eu não estou pensando nada!! Eu quero saber para onde vocês foram!!

- É que uma hora o garoto estava lá, depois ele sumiu!! Eu fui procurar onde ele estava!!

- Eu estou aqui. – disse Hisoka se aproximando deles.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tsuzuki preocupado.

- Eu... senti... algo daquele rapaz, o Kyo, aqui perto. Eu tentei localizar de onde a energia vinha, mas havia algo bloqueando a presença. Era como se por um instante, uma barreira tivesse sido formada e apagado os rastros.

- Mas você não encontrou nada mesmo? – perguntou Watari.

- A energia sumiu por completo... – Hisoka olhou cabisbaixo.- Eu... eu sinto em não poder ajudar...

Tsuzuki se aproximou de Hisoka e colocou suas mãos no ombro do garoto. – Você está ajudando... não sei o que poderia ser de mim sem você...

Ao ver a cena, quase que Tatsumi destrói mais coisas no estúdio como havia feito anteriormente. – É melhor irmos embora!! Amanhã cedo precisamos continuar nosso trabalho!!

- Mas amanhã cedo?? – disse Tsuzuki choramingando. – Já é tarde... eu fiquei aqui trabalhando o dia inteiro...

- Você é quem quis aceitar o convite!! E é bom que você ganhe muito bem por isso!!! –disse Tatsumi ao se virar para ir embora e ser seguido pelos outros três shinigamis.

x

x

x

x

x

_**Os corredores eram muito brancos. As pessoas andavam em silêncio, medindo os passos e diminuindo o tom das conversas.**_

_**- Masami...? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos negros e lisos com um olhar surpreso.**_

_**O outro rapaz não disse nada. Apenas se virou e olhou o outro atentamente.**_

_**Kyo caminhou lentamente na direção do outro e o abraçou ternamente. Masami colocou os braços em volta do corpo do rapaz e encostou a cabeça levemente ao peito do outro.**_

_**-...Estou tão feliz ao vê-lo... – disse Kyo em um sussurro quase inaudível.**_

_**Após um curto espaço de tempo eles se separaram e mantiveram uma certa distância.**_

_**- O que está fazendo aqui, Masami?**_

_**- Ah... eu... ando com um problema de estômago, umas dores fortes, que parecem que estão me corroendo por dentro...**_

_**- Você anda comendo direito? – perguntou Kyo em um tom acusatório e preocupado.**_

_**- Ah, eu como bastante!! Só as vezes que eu me esqueço de comer...**_

_**- Você se esquece de comer!!! Você não está fazendo isso de propósito, está?! Eu não quero que você fique neurótico, você não tem nenhum problema de peso, você sabe disso!!**_

_**-É lógico que eu sei!! – disse Masami exaltado. – Eu só... me esqueço de comer de vez em quando...**_

_**Kyo bateu na cabeça do garoto. – Baka!! Eu nunca vi ninguém que se esquece de comer!!**_

_**- O que está fazendo?!? – disse Masami passando a mão na cabeça. – Se eu estou dizendo que não estou fazendo de propósito, é porque é verdade!!! – as pessoas em volta olharam feio para os dois e pediram silêncio. – Você não acredita em mim...? – disse o garoto em um tom bem baixo.**_

_**Kyo olhou para os lados e viu que ninguém estava olhando. Ele passou os dedos de leve no rosto de Masami. –...Não fique assim...Eu acredito em você. **_

_**O garoto olhou para os olhos do outro e se afastou ao escutar alguém se aproximando.**_

_**Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.**_

_**- Por que você está aqui, Kyo?**_

_**- Eu vim acompanhar a minha mãe... ela não vem se sentindo bem ultimamente... Mas eu espero que não seja nada de mais...**_

_**De repente, uma porta perto deles se abre.**_

_**- Kyo-kun, preciso falar com você. – disse uma voz muito bonita. Masami olhou para o doutor, que era bem alto e possuía incríveis olhos e cabelos prateados. O garoto quase desmaiou.**_

_**- Masami!! Você está bem!! – disse Kyo preocupado, segurando o outro para que ele não caísse. **_

_**- O que está acontecendo? – disse o médico se aproximando.**_

_**- Não!! – Masami olhou assustado e saiu correndo depressa daquele lugar.**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**- O que houve com você!?!**_

_**O garoto estava respirando com dificuldade, tentando recuperar o ar. – Eu... eu sinto uma energia ruim... muito ruim... vinda daquele médico...**_

_**- Ora, essa!! Que bobagem!! – disse Kyo ao entregar um copo de plástico branco com água gelada. – Não venha com essas histórias outra vez!!**_

_**- Não são histórias!! São o que eu sinto!! – Masami colocou as mãos nos ombros de Kyo. – Acredite em mim, ele não é uma pessoa boa, pelo contrário...**_

_**- Eu não admito que você fale isso dele!! – disse Kyo inconformado. -...Saiba que ele...ele foi o anjo que salvou a minha vida um dia... – ele disse ao olhar para a cicatriz no pulso direito. – Eu... eu o admiro muito...**_

_**Masami viu que o sentimento que o outro rapaz sentia pelo doutor era forte demais. Ele confiava totalmente nele... – Por favor... Kyo... eu sei que é difícil... mas, pense no que eu disse... Acredite em mim... É só o que eu peço...**_

x

x

x

x

x

Os corredores estavam escuros. O vento soprava vorazmente nos vidros das janelas. Já eram altas horas da madrugada e Tsuzuki perambulava pela casa, seus passos fazendo a madeira velha do chão resmungar incomodada.

- Parece que eu não sou o único que não consegue dormir. – disse Tatsumi ao se aproximar do outro shinigami.

- Eu não quero dormir... – disse ele num tom bem baixo.

- E por que você não quer dormir? – falou com uma voz suave.

Nenhuma resposta.

Tatsumi se aproximou mais ainda e colocou sua mão no rosto de seu companheiro. – Não vai falar para mim?

-...Você não estava bravo comigo? – perguntou Tsuzuki ao tentar mudar de assunto.

- É lógico que não – ele disse ao abraçar o outro shinigami. – Eu estava bravo era com os outros... aqueles que ficavam olhando para você... – ele, então, pressionou Tsuzuki contra a parede e olhou os lábios dele antes de tocá-los com seus dedos e beijá-lo. – Você estava tão bonito... Eu queria tanto... – Tatsumi esfregou seu membro coberto contra o corpo do outro. Tsuzuki soltou um gemido que foi logo abafado por um beijo fervoroso. Logo, um calor intenso percorreu os corpos que se pressionavam ritmicamente. Tsuzuki segurou firme nas roupas de Tatsumi, para ter algum apoio, porque ele começava a sentir sua mente girando pela falta de ar.

O beijo se prolongou pelo máximo de tempo que puderam, até que de repente, Tatsumi fez o outro shinigami se virar. Tsuzuki apoiou suas mãos em uma bancada de madeira encostada à parede enquanto seu amante começava a beijar seu pescoço e sua nuca.

Tatsumi abriu o kimono branco que Tsuzuki estava vestindo e foi abaixando o tecido, descobrindo gradativamente as costas de seu companheiro. Cada novo pedaço de pele que era mostrado recebia as carícias e os beijos apaixonados. Aquilo continuou até que a roupa caiu no chão e Tsuzuki ficou completamente exposto. Tatsumi passou sua mão de cima a baixo das costas de seu amante várias vezes e parou na parte que ligava o pescoço ao ombro. Ele retirou seu membro de dentro de suas calças e pressionou a sua ereção na abertura do corpo a sua frente. Segurando firmemente os quadris de seu companheiro, ele foi entrando devagar sentindo seu órgão ser apertado pelos músculos do corpo de Tsuzuki, que gemia de dor e excitação. Tatsumi retirou a mão que estava apoiada no ombro de seu companheiro e a colocou nos quadris dele para ajudar a segurá-lo. Tsuzuki afastou mais as pernas para ajudar seu amante a preenchê-lo totalmente. Tatsumi foi empurrando com mais força até chegar ao fundo, sentindo todo o seu órgão ser envolvido por um calor intenso.

Tsuzuki estava com os olhos bem fechados, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a se acumular e uma imensa agonia. Mesmo assim, ele queria que Tatsumi continuasse. Ele sentiu o pênis ser retirado devagar, para depois voltar a preenchê-lo na mesma velocidade. Mas, à medida que o tempo passava, o ritmo se acelerava mais e mais. Tsuzuki movia seu corpo para trás quando Tatsumi ia para frente, aumentando a profundidade da penetração.

Tsuzuki começou a gemer mais alto e Tatsumi começou a esfregar os dedos nos lábios do seu amante, tentando silenciá-lo um pouco.

O shinigami sentia todo o seu corpo tremer, como se não pudesse agüentar aquela sensação tão intensa. Mas ele não se importava com a dor, porque era como se fosse a punição pelo prazer pecaminoso que sentia ao oferecer seu corpo tão completamente ao outro.

Tatsumi colocou sua mão em volta da ereção de seu companheiro e começou a esfregá-la para cima e para baixo. Tsuzuki começou a gemer descontroladamente e rezava para que os outros shinigamis não pudessem ouví-lo.

O som dos movimentos deles ecoava por todo o corredor, mas eles mal podiam ouvir de tão compenetrados que estavam ao se esquecerem do mundo daquela forma.

Os dois continuaram por mais algum tempo, até que cada um teve seu momento de satisfação. Tatsumi beijou os ombros de Tsuzuki e abraçou o rapaz ofegante por trás, falando em seguida, ao seu ouvido:

- Você quer que eu te leve ao seu quarto?

Tsuzuki encostou sua cabeça no corpo de seu amante. -...Eu quero pedir um favor. – ouvindo um murmúrio como resposta, ele continuou. -...Eu não quero dormir... Tatsumi, não me deixe dormir...! Por favor, Tatsumi... não me deixe dormir!

x

x

x

x

x

**Eu não sei escolher nomes...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Negrito: observações do autor.**

_**Negrito e Itálico: acontecimentos anteriores ao que está se passando na história.**_

_Itálico: pensamentos do personagem._

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Por Vovô (gosto de dormir e comer, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).**

**Batimentos Dissonantes**

**Capítulo 5**

Era um infinito branco. A falta de cor tingia toda a imensidão. Plumas voavam por todos os lados, mas não havia vento para carregá-las.

Olhos violetas se abriram e ele se viu envolvido por um abraço quente. Suas costas estavam encostadas em alguém.

- Por quê...? – perguntou Tsuzuki.

- Porque os laços que nos prendem são fortes demais.

- Do que você está falando?!

O shinigami escutou uma risada baixinha. – Logo você entenderá... – ele sentiu as mãos acariciarem seus cabelos. – Mas você precisa me encontrar primeiro...

x

x

x

x

x

Ele havia pedido, implorado para que Tatsumi não o deixasse dormir. Toda vez que sentia seus olhos se fecharem ele puxava seu amante para mais perto. Tatsumi o cobria de beijos e Tsuzuki pressionava seu corpo contra o dele.

Mesmo que o shinigami lutasse com todas as suas forças contra o sono, era como se uma energia obrigasse seu corpo a relaxar e fechar os olhos. No final, toda aquela luta foi em vão.

x

x

x

x

x

- Por que, Tatsumi!!! – Tsuzuki gritou ao pressionar seu rosto contra o peito do seu companheiro.

O shinigami não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. – O que foi Tsuzuki-san...? – Ele começou a afagar as costas dele suavemente.

- Eu não agüento mais isso... – disse Tsuzuki em uma voz trêmula.

Tatsumi fez seu amante olhar para si. Ele viu os olhos marejados e se desesperou. – Por favor, não chore! Eu não consigo suportar isso!! – disse o shinigami sentindo seu coração se apertar como se estivesse sendo esmagado. Seu peito ardia enquanto ele esfregava seus dedos no rosto de Tsuzuki, sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelas suas mãos.

- Gomen ne, Tatsumi-san, por minha culpa você está preocupado outra vez... – ele deu um sorriso carregado de tristeza.

_Por que você está pedindo desculpas? A culpa é minha por nunca poder ajudar, por não ser suficiente para juntar os pedaços do seu coração, para nem ao menos aliviar um pouco de sua dor... _

x

x

x

x

x

- Gomen, eu dormi até tarde... mas eu acho que ainda dá tempo para a gente investigar a casa dele antes do anoitecer... – disse Tsuzuki animado.

Hisoka ficou em silêncio, não conseguindo olhar diretamente para seu amigo.

- Você acha que sim?! Então, vamos indo!! – disse Watari ao se aproximar de Tsuzuki e puxar o braço do outro shinigami.

Tsuzuki sorriu e olhou para baixo.

Watari colocou as mãos em volta das faces de seu amigo e olhou nos olhos dele. – Você precisa de um abraço?? – perguntou o cientista amavelmente. Tsuzuki deu um suspiro e sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por um terno calor. Ele sentiu braços em torno dele o apertarem e em troca ele colocou os seus em volta do corpo do outro.

- Obrigado... Watari – disse Tsuzuki suavemente. Eles ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo. Após alguns minutos, eles começaram a sorrir como crianças felizes, enquanto o plano de fundo da cena se enchia com estrelinhas, corações e balõezinhos coloridos.

- Agora que você está melhor, acho que podemos ir. – disse Tatsumi seriamente ao entrar no cômodo.

x

x

x

x

x

A casa ficava em uma rua bem calma... Calma demais, sem crianças brincando, sem pessoas passando, sem cachorros latindo ou vizinhos conversando. Era como se um feitiço de silêncio estivesse influenciando o local. Mas mesmo assim, o lugar parecia agradável, com o sol banhando ternamente as paredes coloridas de tons suaves.

Eles tocaram a campainha várias vezes, mas ninguém atendia. Os quatro shinigamis abriram o portão sem muito esforço e passaram por um jardim com lindas plantas verdinhas, embora algumas estivessem um pouco secas. Eles tentaram abrir a porta e ela se abriu facilmente. Os shinigamis entraram rapidamente e encontraram cômodos arrumados, mas vazios.

- Parece que não há nada aqui. – disse Watari.

Hisoka então parou de andar. – Esperem... vocês estão escutando?

Era um som estranho, como se algo estivesse rangendo ritmicamente. Eles se aproximaram de onde o som vinha.

Ao entrarem na cozinha eles encontraram uma mulher.

-...Eu estou bem, meu filho... Eu estou bem... eu tenho um bom coração...

A mulher estava em uma cadeira de rodas balançando para frente e para trás. Sua pele possuía um tom amarelado e seu corpo parecia muito frágil, com seus ossos se pronunciando de uma maneira grotesca. Ela estava presa e as regiões que entravam em contato com as amarras estavam tingidas por um vermelho muito escuro e os ferimentos estavam cobertos por sangue coagulado dos arranhões.

- Meu filho... eu tenho... um bom coração... um bom coração, meu filho. Eu tenho um bom coração... filho... meu filho...

Tsuzuki sentiu seu peito apertar e um grito passar por sua garganta com se estivesse queimando. – Precisamos tirá-la daqui!!! – ele tentou soltar a mulher das amarras e ela se debateu gritando de uma maneira horrenda:

-EU NÃO QUERO VER!!! Eu não quero ver!!! Eu não quero ver... eu não... quero...ver... – disse a mulher gritando e gemendo de dor...

Seus olhos também haviam sido arrancados.

x

x

x

x

x

_**- Tudo ocorreu bem, a cirurgia foi um sucesso. – disse o doutor ao se aproximar de sua paciente que estava deitada.**_

_**A mulher olhou para o médico com uma grande admiração. – O senhor é um anjo... eu nem sei como agradecer...**_

_**- Não precisa me agradecer, foi um prazer fazer este transplante... não imagina como...**_

_**- Obrigada, doutor... – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos. **_

_**- O seu filho, ele foi essencial para que tudo ocorresse de acordo, a senhora gostaria de vê-lo?**_

_**- Sim, doutor, eu gostaria muito mesmo de vê-lo!!**_

_**O médico deu um sorriso e abriu a cortina que cobria uma cama ao lado. O rapaz estava com o corpo jogado. Uma fenda enorme se abria em seu peito, deixando a carne à mostra. Seu coração havia sido retirado.**_

_**- Ele percebeu que sua vida podia ser útil para alguém em vez de desperdiçá-la em um ato egoísta, como havia feito anteriormente. Creio que ele ficou muito feliz ao saber que salvaria a vida da mãe dele. **_

_**A mulher começou a gritar descontrolavelmente e esfregar com força as mãos em seus olhos. – Aaaahhhh... EU NÃO QUERO VER ISSO!! EU NÃO QUERO VER!!**_

_**- Acalme-se, minha senhora, se é isso que deseja, eu tenho um jeito de fazer com que nunca mais você veja esta cena...**_

x

x

x

x

x

- Ele ainda está lá? – perguntou Tatsumi preocupado.

A mulher estava sedada e dormindo em um sono profundo. Tsuzuki estava ao lado da cama do hospital, olhando desconsolado.

- Deixe ele sozinho... daqui a pouco ele se recupera... – disse Watari.

- Como eu posso deixá-lo daquele jeito!! Eu não consigo suportar isso!! Eu não consigo suportar vê-lo assim!! – Tatsumi olhou para baixo. - Mas... por um lado... você tem razão. Eu não posso fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Eu nunca posso fazer nada...

-...Tatsumi... – disse Watari olhando para o seu amigo se culpar infinitamente.

x

x

x

x

x

- É minha culpa... é tudo minha culpa... o que aconteceu com você, o que aconteceu com seu filho... é tudo minha culpa... – disse o shinigami ao tocar os lençóis que cobriam a cama da mulher.

- Não é sua culpa...

Tsuzuki olhou para cima e viu Hisoka ao se lado.

- É claro que é... Ele está fazendo isso por minha causa!!

- Não seja tolo... Você não tem culpa por ele ser o que é... Mesmo se ele não tivesse conhecido você, ele ainda estaria brincando com a vida dos outros, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Mas...

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas você não pode ficar aí se lamentando... se você acha que deve botar um fim a isso tudo, você tem que lutar!! Se você ainda acha que tem responsabilidade pelo que acontece, faça alguma coisa!! Não fique aqui chorando, isso não vai adiantar nada...

Tsuzuki abriu os olhos e se levantou. – Você está certo outra vez... – ele deu um sorriso. – O que seria de mim sem você...

Hisoka viu seu amigo sair do quarto.

x

x

x

x

x

O shinigami saiu correndo pelos corredores do hospital.

- Tsuzuki-san!! Espere!! – gritou Tatsumi desesperado.

Watari segurou o braço do seu amigo, impedindo que ele fosse atrás do outro shinigami. – Deixe ele ir...

x

x

x

x

x

Seu estômago estava se contorcendo e sua cabeça rodando. Ele estava jogado no chão, com os braços em volta de si. A notícia se espalhou por todos os noticiários. A vítima havia sido reconhecida e estavam investigando quem seria o criminoso.

- É lógico que é ele... – disse Masami sentindo o sangue pulsar como lava em suas veias. – Como eles podem ser tão cegos!! Como eles não podem ver!! – Ele colocou as mãos em sua cabeça e deu um grito de ódio. – ELE fez isso com você... Ele fez isso... O que ele fez com você... – sua garganta se contraia enquanto o ar passava como uma navalha. -...eu... eu... – ele se levantou cambaleando. – Eu vou acabar com ele, eu vou arrancar o coração dele e esmagar com as minhas mãos. Eu vou fazer ele sofrer mil vezes o que você sofreu... – o rapaz jogou o corpo contra a parede e sentiu as lágrimas queimando sua pele -...Meu... meu...

x

x

x

x

x

Tsuzuki entrou na casa escura. A luz da lua era a única coisa que iluminava os cômodos. Ele passou pela sala, por um estreito corredor e entrou em um quarto. Havia uma cama de solteiro com cobertas azuis. Havia alguns pôsteres na parede ao lado da cama e uma escrivaninha perto da janela. Algumas violetas estavam em pequenos vasos em cima de uma mesa. Havia livros de arte e revistas de esporte em uma pequena estante. Alguns instrumentos musicais estavam em um canto do quarto. Em cima da escrivaninha tinha uma folha branca com um desenho que estava por acabar e que nunca seria terminado. Os artistas na parede sorriam e olhavam para ele alegremente. Uma partitura estava aberta em cima da cama, parada em uma página no meio da música. Um recado estava preso ao monitor do computador, lembrando para comprar flores para a mamãe e um presente para...

O shinigami abriu uma gaveta e viu alguns álbuns de foto. Ele viu imagens de quando o garoto era pequeno e sorria de mãos dadas para a mãe. Depois mais algumas de quando ele havia crescido um pouco e estava brincando alegremente com outras crianças. Logo após, vem uma foto em que ele está sozinho e com uma expressão muito triste, como se não quisesse aparecer. Depois, havia mais algumas fotos com a mãe dele e o álbum terminava.

Mas Tsuzuki percebeu uma coisa estranha, como se uma das páginas estivesse mais grossa. Ele deu uma puxada no papel e viu que havia uma foto escondida. Ele se assustou ao ver o rapaz em um gramado com um outro garoto do lado. Alguns objetos voavam com o vento e eles sorriam alegremente um para o outro. O shinigami conhecia aquele garoto... E cada vez mais ele entendia o olhar que ele tinha dado ao sair do estúdio. Ele estava olhando assustado para alguma coisa e Tsuzuki agora sabia o que era. Masami viu um shinigami.

De repente o telefone da casa tocou. Tsuzuki esperou que o barulho parasse, mas o aparelho não parava. Ele se encaminhou à sala com cautela e tirou o fone do gancho.

- Você está demorando... eu pensava que você tivesse mais pressa em me ver... É uma pena, porque você já perdeu boa parte do show... mas se você for rápido, talvez consiga ver o grande final...

x

x

x

x

x

Era um grande galpão de paredes metálicas que tinha caixas enormes espalhadas por todo o canto. Cada passo que ele dava, causava um barulho que ecoava por toda a parte.

- Por aqui... – uma voz chamava Tsuzuki. Ele caminhou na direção que o som vinha e por alguns instantes não conseguiu localizá-la.

- Por aqui... – disse a voz outra vez, até que o shinigami encontrou uma sala com uns aparelhos eletrônicos. No topo havia um monitor. A imagem de Muraki aparecia na tela. Ele estava em um cômodo de paredes acinzentadas que não possuía móveis exceto uma enorme cama ao centro. O garoto estava desacordado e sem roupas, preso à cama com cordas que rasgavam sua pele. Boa parte de seus cabelos dourados estavam tingidos de um vermelho vivo. Seus lábios estavam cobertos de sangue e sua pele alva estava repleta de pequenos cortes.

O sangue de Tsuzuki ferveu ao ver a cena.

- Nem pense em sair daí... você acha que eu não estou observando você? Saiba que você não vai conseguir entrar aqui sem ser com minha permissão. – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. – Por isso, sente-se nessa cadeira que está a sua frente e admire o show.

Ele pegou um objeto de metal com várias ramificações que se curvavam nas extremidades pontiagudas e o pressionou contra a garganta do rapaz desacordado. Masami instantaneamente acordou e mal pôde gritar, porque Muraki puxou seu cabelo com tanta força que sua cabeça foi levada para trás, seu pescoço formando um doloroso arco. Ele colocou seus lábios próximos ao ouvido do garoto. – Pobrezinho... está com saudades dele... não se preocupe, você vai encontrá-lo em breve... – Então, ele cravou o instrumento na pele de Masami formando pequenos orifícios na carne.

- Pare com isso!!! – gritou Tsuzuki exasperado, mas Muraki não deu atenção.

Pressionando ainda mais as afiadas garras de metal, o doutor começou a levar o objeto para baixo, formando linhas vermelhas na pele rasgada por toda a extensão do corpo. Os olhos de Muraki brilhavam fascinados.

O shinigami não queria ver aquilo e tentou sair da sala em que estava.

- Que pressa é essa Tsuzuki-san... eu ainda não acabei. – disse Muraki ao desviar sua atenção.

Quando o doutor começou a desferir contínuos golpes que chegavam a arrancar pequenos pedaços de carne, os gritos se tornaram insuportáveis de se ouvir. Tsuzuki colocou as mãos em suas orelhas. – Já chega!!! Sou eu quem você queria!! Eu estou aqui!! Ele não tem culpa de nada.

- Não fique tão transtornado Tsuzuki-san, pois foi ele quem me procurou... Você diz que ele não tem culpa, mas imagine só... ele veio aqui para me matar... Mas tudo bem, se você quer que eu pare com isso, eu posso fazer outras coisas...

Muraki subiu em cima da cama e se posicionou entre as pernas do garoto, afastando-as. Ele retirou sua ereção de dentro de sua calça e pressionou-a contra o corpo de Masami. O rapaz deu um grito de dor ao sentir todo o órgão dentro de si. O doutor retirou todo o seu membro e colocou-o de volta todo de uma vez. Ele começou a penetrá-lo cruelmente, machucando-o.

O shinigami fechou seus olhos fortemente, não agüentando mais ver aquilo.

- Por que não quer ver Tsuzuki-san...? Por um acaso está incomodado... Queria que fosse você embaixo de mim??

- Eu disse que já chega!! Pare de fazer isso com ele!! Você pode fazer qualquer coisa comigo, mas deixe-o em paz!!!

- Então, você prefere ficar no lugar dele? – disse Muraki dando um sorriso.

Uma estranha fumaça invadiu a sala em que Tsuzuki estava e ele sentiu sua garganta se fechar.

x

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Negrito: observações do autor.**

_**Negrito e Itálico: acontecimentos anteriores ao que está se passando na história.**_

_Itálico: pensamentos do personagem._

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Por Vovô (gosto de dormir e comer, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).**

**Batimentos Dissonantes**

**Capítulo 6**

Ele não sabia por quanto tempo esteve desacordado. Tsuzuki estava deitado, seu corpo envolto por laços brancos que o prendiam de uma maneira que ele não conseguia entender. Um monitor a sua frente começou a mostrar a imagem de Muraki em outro lugar, era a parte do galpão próxima à entrada. Quando o doutor se afastou, a tela mostrou a imagem de Masami da cintura para cima, seu peito arfava pesadamente. Sua cabeça pendia para o lado em um doloroso ângulo. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em um lugar distante.

- Como eu prometi, Tsuzuki-san, eu vou soltá-lo.

O monitor mostrou as amarras sendo retiradas.

- Agora você está livre para partir – disse Muraki ao ouvido de Masami.

Os portões foram abertos, mas o garoto não saiu do lugar.

- Vamos... você não quer ir embora? Quer ficar mais tempo comigo? – disse o médico rindo.

De repente, o corpo que estava imóvel se curvou para frente e com muita força ele parecia se mover.

A imagem do garoto saiu de cena e no lugar entrou Muraki. – Agora que eu cumpri minha parte do acordo... falta você cumprir a sua...

x

x

x

x

x

Muraki entrou no cômodo lentamente e parou em frente à cama. O shinigami olhou para ele por um bom tempo.

- Gomen... – Tsuzuki disse bem baixo.

O doutor se surpreendeu. – Por que está pedindo desculpas?

Tsuzuki desviou o olhar e parecia estar refletindo por um bom tempo. -...Eu... estive pensando... Eu coloquei toda a culpa dos meus infortúnios em você... Mas... você não é culpado por tudo o que eu sinto. Eu senti muita raiva, eu senti muito ódio... mas, mais do que tudo, quem eu deveria odiar era eu mesmo... Por muitas vezes eu quis que você morresse, eu quis matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos... mas... por que teria eu o direito de condená-lo... se minha vida foi a desgraça de tantas outras...? Eu também tirei a vida de tantos... e por que você é culpado e eu sou inocente? Você também... deve ter seus motivos... deve ter sofrido muito para chegar aonde chegou...

O doutor olhou para o shinigami perplexo e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama.

- Eu não tenho o direito de matá-lo...

Muraki deu uma risada alta. – Não fique assim, Tsuzuki-san!! Não se sinta tão mal por querer me matar!! Nem sempre a morte é algo ruim. Pense em todos aqueles que sofrem e que não têm outra saída na vida, para eles a morte é uma benção – ele olhou para o shinigami intensamente. - E... não dizem por aí que a linha que separa o amor do ódio é tênue? Talvez você me odeie tanto e queira me matar, porque na verdade você me ama!!

O shinigami olhou repreensivamente para o homem de branco e escutou mais uma risada.

- Muraki...

O médico parou de rir e se virou para olhar atentamente para Tsuzuki.

- Eu sei que você não vai me responder... mas eu queria saber... como você escapou...

O médico pareceu pensativo. - 'Aquela pessoa' me resgatou a tempo.

- Mas quem poderia...?

- Alguém com poder suficiente. Alguém bem informado. Talvez alguém que você conheça...

- O que você está dizendo?!? – perguntou Tsuzuki exaltado. – Não é possível... nunca alguém... nunca alguém que eu conheço seria capaz de se envolver com você!! É mentira!!

Muraki sorriu. – Você pode pensar o que quiser. – ele colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto do shinigami. – O que importa é que eu tenho você... – Ele tracejou os lábios de Tsuzuki com os dedos. – Estamos mais próximos do que nunca. Nossas almas estão ligadas, nada vai poder nos separar agora...

-...O quê...?

- Temos mais em comum do que você imagina. Todo este tempo eu estive tão perto... Eu tenho certeza que você sentiu.

Tsuzuki olhou assustado, lembranças percorrendo sua mente. – Mas... como?

- É uma longa história... eu vou ter muito tempo para contar mais tarde...

O médico começou a se despir, tirando uma por uma das peças de roupa branca e dobrando-as cuidadosamente. Quando terminou, ele ficou em frente ao corpo de Tsuzuki, olhando para o rosto do shinigami abaixo do seu. – Você é a única coisa que eu tenho agora... a única coisa que me restou... – Ele aproximou seus lábios da boca do rapaz de cabelos escuros, e este começou a se contorcer para se afastar, sendo imobilizado pelos laços que o prendiam. Com um gesto de Muraki, o tecido se tensionou, segurando o shinigami de um jeito que ele não conseguia se mover. – Mas, agora, você é todo meu... – As bocas se tocaram e os lábios de Muraki pressionaram os outros. Sua língua contornou os cantos da boca e os lábios macios, umedecendo-os. Tsuzuki fechou os olhos e sentiu sua boca ser invadida pelos movimentos sensuais que a língua de Muraki estava fazendo. O shinigami tentou se afastar, tentou lutar, mas ele sabia que não adiantaria, ele estava completamente a mercê das vontades e desejos daquele anjo maligno.

Muraki afagou os cabelos macios e deslizou sua mão direita pelo corpo perfeito do shinigami, causando arrepios. Quando o beijo terminou, ele olhou para os olhos violetas e segurou firmemente a cabeça do outro rapaz, beijando-o outra vez. Quando o doutor viu que Tsuzuki estava perdendo o fôlego, ele se afastou e começou a beijar o pescoço dele, descendo por todo o corpo. Muraki mordia algumas áreas que ele descobria que eram sensíveis e arrancava gemidos que o shinigami tentava conter, mas não conseguia.

Dedos pálidos circularam o membro de Tsuzuki e começaram a esfregar toda a extensão, antes que uma língua quente lambesse o órgão da base até a ponta. O shinigami soltou um alto gemido ao sentir a boca de Muraki sugar a glande com força. O doutor colocou a mão em sua própria ereção, esfregando-se no mesmo ritmo em que sua boca se movimentava sobre o órgão de Tsuzuki.

De repente, Muraki parou o que estava fazendo e moveu seu corpo mais para cima, fazendo com que seu pênis encostasse-se ao rosto de Tsuzuki. Sua mão esquerda se entrelaçou nos cabelos escuros e a outra guiou sua ereção para a boca do moreno, que fechou seus olhos com força. Ele passou a extremidade em volta dos lábios de Tsuzuki e começou a pressionar lentamente. Vendo que o shinigami se recusava, ele pressionou com mais força. Mesmo assim, encontrou resistência e, então, puxou os cabelos dele para trás, fazendo com que sua boca abrisse e ele pudesse colocar seu órgão para dentro. Seu corpo se estremeceu de satisfação ao sentir seu pênis ser envolvido. Ele empurrou o mais fundo que pôde e depois retirou todo o seu membro para voltar a empurrá-lo de novo. Ele continuou nesse movimento ritmicamente, até que ele se afastou.

Voltando a ficar entre as pernas do shinigami, ele as afastou ainda mais, os laços sob seu comando segurando-as no lugar que ele desejava. Tsuzuki sentiu sua cabeça rodar ao sentir-se penetrado bruscamente. Muraki retirou todo o seu órgão e começou a entrar de novo lentamente. Tsuzuki fazia força para não deixar, mas quanto mais ele lutava, mas difícil era para ele suportar a dor que sentia. Quanto mais Muraki sentia a resistência, mais ele sentia prazer ao forçá-lo. Com muito custo ele colocou todo o seu órgão para dentro, sentindo o corpo de Tsuzuki tremer e os músculos se contraírem dolorosamente. Ele retirou seu membro totalmente e voltou a empurrá-lo contra o corpo do shinigami. Todo o processo ocorreu novamente e Tsuzuki sentia a sua carne gritar, seus olhos ficando marejados. Muraki segurava as pernas do rapaz com tanta força que as marcas dos seus dedos eram deixadas na pele. Ele começou a penetrá-lo mais profundamente à medida que o ritmo aumentava. Tsuzuki gemia e gritava sem parar ao sentir Muraki entrando dentro de si impiedosamente. Os laços seguravam o seu corpo restringindo-o e suportando-o ao mesmo tempo. Muraki sorriu ao ver a ereção de Tsuzuki e ele parou para acariciar o órgão. Seus olhos prateados brilharam ao ver o corpo do shinigami se contorcer de prazer e fez os laços se apertarem ainda mais em volta dele. Muraki estava penetrando-o devagar, fazendo sua mão percorrer de cima a baixo o órgão rijo. Ele viu que Tsuzuki estava chegando perto do clímax e começou a se mover profundamente. Muraki se excitou ao ver Tsuzuki e começou a entrar com mais força até sentir uma onda de prazer intenso percorrer seu corpo e atingir o tão esperado momento de libertação.

Muraki passou um dedo pelo rosto de Tsuzuki, observando seus olhos fechados e sua respiração.

x

x

x

x

x

- Tatsumi-san!! Espere!! – disse Watari exasperado.

O shinigami olhou para trás, mas não parou de correr – Precisamos ir logo!!!

Os três estavam nas ruas silenciosas da cidade. O céu estava escuro. A lua estava cheia e tingida por um vermelho intenso.

- Mas não sabemos direito para onde ir!!! Não vai adiantar nada corrermos sem rumo!! O que está acontecendo com você!!!

Tatsumi parou de repente e olhou para o chão. – Você tem razão... Eu não sei o que deu em mim...

- Com certeza vamos achá-lo. – disse o cientista confiante.

- E o que nos dá tanta certeza...? – perguntou Tatsumi desconsolado.

- Porque por mais que demore, não vamos desistir!! Não é mesmo Kurosaki-kun?!

Hisoka olhou seriamente para os dois. – Eu tenho certeza de que conseguiremos – ele disse decididamente antes de se virar e caminhar pela rua.

x

x

x

x

x

- Kurosaki-kun, encontrou alguma coisa? – perguntou Watari.

-...Aquela energia...

- Muraki?!? – perguntou Tatsumi.

-...Não... é o que estava se escondendo de mim no estúdio...aquela pessoa...

Eles viraram a esquina e passaram por um beco estreito saindo em outra rua. Próximo a um poste Masami estava deitado no chão, seu rosto virado na direção dos shinigamis.

- É aquele garoto!! – disse Watari ao correr na direção do rapaz. – Você está bem?!? – disse ele ao se abaixar.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Ele está morto? – perguntou Tatsumi ao se aproximar.

- Não, não sei como não... – disse Watari sussurrando. – o cientista examinou o rapaz mais de perto. Estava tendo espasmos no chão. – Você pode nos escutar? – disse ele bem de perto. Pareceu que os olhos do garoto se voltaram para ele, mas não dava para ter certeza.

-...Ele... consegue entender? – Perguntou Hisoka preocupado.

- Mas o que adiantaria... – disse Watari. -...Ele não poderia falar...

O rapaz estava com a língua cortada e sem as pernas que tinham sido arrancadas brutalmente, a pele se rasgando irregularmente, os ossos dilacerados e a carne disforme. O garoto havia se arrastado por todo o percurso até ali com forças inexplicáveis.

- Ele... vai morrer, não vai...? – disse Hisoka ao ver o rastro de sangue que o corpo tinha deixado pelo caminho.

- Provavelmente...

- O que faremos com ele...? – perguntou Hisoka ao se lembrar de uma experiência que deixou uma ferida no seu coração.

- Vamos deixá-lo aí... – disse Tatsumi ao começar a seguir a linha de sangue feita no chão. – O local deve ser perto daqui.

- Tatsumi!!! – gritou Watari exasperado.

O shinigami parou por um instante sem se virar para trás. – Não há nada o que possamos fazer... A menos que...

A expressão de Hisoka se transformou visivelmente. Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça, fechando seus olhos.

- Kurosaki-kun!! Você está bem?? – perguntou Watari.

Flashes de memória passaram rapidamente pela mente do garoto e Hisoka abriu seus olhos novamente. – Eu... eu estou...

Tatsumi voltou a andar rapidamente. – Vamos!!

Hisoka começou a seguir com um olhar perdido.

- Esperem!! – gritou Watari. Ele olhou para o garoto no chão, abaixou-se, afastou alguns fios de cabelo dourados que cobriam a face ensangüentada e deu um beijo na testa dele antes de se levantar e seguir os outros dois shinigamis.

Quando eles estavam há alguns metros de distância, braços negros de sombras cobriram o corpo no chão.

- Obrigado, Tatsumi. – disse Hisoka ao derramar uma lágrima solitária.

x

x

x

x

x

O céu estava estrelado, sem nenhuma nuvem cobrindo o imenso azul. A lua estava cheia, banhada por uma cor prateada. O vento ecoava pelo galpão escuro.

Nada.

x

x

x

x

x

A janela mostrava um campo verde que passava rapidamente. O céu era cinza. A névoa cobrindo a parte de cima das árvores. As nuvens formando espirais pela imensidão, brigando para tomarem o comando do espaço.

- Parece que o tempo está agitado... – disse Muraki ao olhar pela janela. – É... muito bonito.

- Realmente. – disse Tsuzuki ao olhar para fora.

- Você não está comendo – disse o doutor ao olhar para a mesa repleta de doces.

- Não estou com fome...

- Algo o incomoda?

O shinigami olhou perplexo, mas resolveu não responder, apenas olhando a paisagem passar pelos seus olhos. – Algo incomoda você? – perguntou Tsuzuki

Muraki ficou em silêncio por um tempo. - Eu nunca vou esquecê-lo.

Tsuzuki olhou atentamente para o olhar de Muraki que estava perdido no horizonte.

- Ele tinha um olhar estranho e um sorriso cruel. Ele me assustava... Mas mesmo assim, ele me fascinava de uma maneira que eu nunca conseguirei explicar...

_**- Você gosta de brincar com bonecas, não é? Eu gostaria de brincar com você.**_

_**- Mesmo? – disse o garoto curioso. – Ninguém nunca quis brincar comigo... – disse o menino com uma nova chama de esperança em seu coração. - Estas bonecas são bonitas, não acha? – disse ele ao mostrar algumas lindas bonecas de porcelana, vestidinhos acetinados, cabelos cacheados e olhos tristes.**_

_**-...Sim, mas... – ele levantou o queixo do menino de olhos prateados. -...eu conheço algo ainda mais bonito... – ele acariciou o rosto do outro garoto, que olhava atentamente. - Sua pele é tão alva, como marfim. Como você pode ver, estas bonecas são bonitas, mas quando você as toca elas são frias. Sua pele é tão quente e macia. Eu prefiro brincar com você...**_

- Eu soube que ele havia destruído minha família... Eu... o odiava, mas... eu...

_**- Eu não posso suportar mais isso... – disse o garoto exasperado. – Eu não suporto como eles olham para você... Só de pensar que um dia alguém poderia tocá-lo... faz meu sangue ferver!! – Saki segurou o outro garoto com força. - Eu prefiro ver você morto do que com outra pessoa... que não seja eu... Você...**_

- Quando ele tentou me matar... alguém me salvou... Mesmo que ele tenha tentando... eu... eu não consigo esquecê-lo...

O vagão passou por debaixo de um túnel, escurecendo o ambiente.

-...Eu não tenho mais nada dele. Mas, de alguma forma, mesmo sem conseguir esquecê-lo ou substituí-lo... Uma alma pode... – ele olhou para Tsuzuki.

-...Eu sei. Eu amei alguém que eu não podia há muito tempo... e eu não posso substituí-la. Mas, existe essa pessoa em que eu penso... – O trem ressurgiu no meio de um campo florido e ele olha pela janela. -...Eu estou triste, mas mesmo assim eu tenho esperança, eu sei que há muitas pessoas que se preocupam comigo... E eu sei que nos encontraremos em breve...

x

x

x

x

x

- Não há nada aqui. – disse Hisoka desapontado.

Watari olhou pelos cantos do galpão desesperado. – E agora?!? O que faremos...?

- Nós o encontraremos. – disse Tatsumi ao olhar todo o ambiente e depois se virar para o céu estrelado. _Eu o encontrarei. Eu não deixarei você ir embora, como eu fiz muitas vezes. Eu não cometerei o mesmo erro de novo. Eu... tenho certeza que o encontrarei..._

x

x

x

x

x

As nuvens se desvaneceram com um sopro do dia.

Muraki olhou para os olhos violetas que brilhavam com o reflexo do sol da manhã. -...Vocês se encontrarão...? – e ele sente o olhar se voltar para ele. - Como nós nos encontramos?

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Fim**

**Por favor, deixem Reviews...**


End file.
